Power Rangers Warrior Clash
by The Unseen Detective
Summary: After SPD, durring MF, On an uncharted Island a former ranger from the MMPR series escapes and is wounded. He comes back to Angle Grove and is founded shortly by a monster and is attacked. Fortunatley he is helped by five fighters who just may be what he
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS

Warrior Clash

By: Ninja of the Warrior Star

Chapter one: Warriors of different cloths

It was the last day of school in Angle Grove middle school and every one was looking foward to a long summer of kicking back and hanging out with friends all summer long. It was the last period of the school day and the happiest schoolday for five select class mates.

"Alright class as you all look foward for summer vacation I hope you all take time to please prepare yourselves for high school for the next school year."

"BUUURRRRPP!"

the whole class turned and saw a boy about fourteen or so with his hands cupped over his mout to look like a megaphone to amplify the burp he made. the whole class couldn't help but laugh. The boy name was Shane Peterson and he was wearing a white over shirt with a black tee shirt under it, he was also wearing black denim jeans and a black bandana saying ninja for life.

"Mr. Peterson," the teacher began with a look of disgust on her face, "Even if it is the last day of school, it does not give you the right to act like a childish clown."

"Okay," Said Shane, "Then how about a mime?" he said doing movements of that he was trapped in a giant box. As soon as everyone quieted from the riot of laughter the teacher went back to her end of the year speech.

"So you guys ready for this summer?" said Shane turning to two other boys whose names were James Del rio, and Kane Watson.

"What else would we be ready for staying in a class room all our lives?" said James with a mischevious look on his face.

"Seriously, this summers gonna be the greatest one we've ever had!" Kane exclaimed loud enough only that those three would hear it though.

"Yeah," began Shane, "With the martial arts tournament being hosted at youth center,"

"The renasciance fair coming to the park," continued Kane,

"The bushido demonstration happening at the civics center," continued James,

"And," they all said together, "The summer football tournament which we finally are old enough to play in and we all got the positions we tried out for!" They all exclaimed so loud that the teacher was startled by the three.

"You three--"

BBRRRRIIIINNGGG!

The teacher was cut off by the sound of the final bell and the sound of every student screaming for joy.

Meanwhile on an uncharted Island

A man was running through a forest that was on the island and behind him were what looked like ninjas, after running a few minutes he thought he lost the ninjas but then heard a yell coming from in front of him. He looked an saw what looked like a lizard with a human looking body in a samurai gi. the lizard samurai had a sword out trying to slash the man, but the man dodged every attempt and did a leg sweep knocking down the lizard. then other lizards in samurai gis came up and tried attacking the man. The man was doing nicely fending off the monsters but he knew he couldn't last long against these things so he decided to run again as he ran he saw the lizards weren't chasing him and then looked ahead and saw why.

Ahead of him were what looked like a rhino ahead of him but they were wearing knight armor and holding swords. The man knew these were gonna be tougher to fight than the samurai lizards and had to think of an escape route. The only thing he saw was a cliff tha lead to the ocean, but he didn't have a choice. He ran to the cliff and jumped off landing in the water and began swimming as fast as he could. The lizards were begining to jump in after the man but then heard a voice saying,

"STOP!" all the monsters turned and saw five other monsters, one was a lizard wearing ancient samurai armor, the second was a snake wearing a ninja gi with armor plating, the third was a rhino wearing the same armor as the other rhinos but its armor was black with a gold lining, the fourth was a female spider wearing a kung fu gi, the final was a female dragon but it had what lookied like a mideval archers uniform.

"Why did we stop? We can destoy him right now!" said the rhino in an aggitated voice

"We stopped because the master ordered us to, you don't want to disobey the master would you Trocklihide?" asked the Dragon in a some what evily happy voice to the rhino.

"No." said Trocklihide sounding defeated.

"Good, besides what can he do he has no power left to be the red ranger anyway." said the dragon(The man is Jason the first red ranger but for now I'm gonna call him the man.)

Back at Angel Grove

The three boys left the school grounds and were heading down to the youth center to hang out an grab some drinks. on the way there they were all talking about how much fun this summer was going to be,

"All I'm saying with the new stuff coming out and all the stuff we're gonna be doing this might be the greatest summer we're ever going to have!" said James excitedly.

"Alright James we get it, this summers gonna rule but you do know that there's also the matter of Shane and his crush Kayli." said Kane with a mocking tone in voice.

Shane stopped right in his tracks and turned to find the two laughing,

"C'mon guys I told you I don't have crush on her shes a friend and that's it!" said Shane trying to hide any hint of lying in his voice that might say otherwise to his friends.

"Then how come everytime you even see a picture of her you get nervous?" asked James reaching into his pocket.

"That is so not true what kind of ninja would I be if I get t-tt-t." studdered Shane as he turned to see a picture of Kayli the girl the two friends were making fun of Shane about having a crush on.

The two friends laughed hard as they could as Shane was burning red with frustration.

"That's no fair you had a picture of her ready!" yelled Shane.

"A picture of who guys?" said a voice behind the three. James and Kane turned but Shane stood in place frozen.

"Oh, we just -- AGH!" screamed James as Shane pounced on him forcing him to stop the rest of his statement.

"Okay, anyways I was heading down to the youth center you guys wana come along?" asked Kayli

"Sure that's where we were heading anyway." said Kane said helping James get Shane off of him. the four made there way to the youth center there they were greeted by a friend named Shery she was the same age as the four but she was old enough to work at the center.

"Hey guys." said Shery as she was giving customers their drinks.

"Hey Sher, how's the working world treating ya?" asked James

"Same as usual but I got no complaints. Just glad I get full time pay since it's summer."

"Speaking of the greatest time in a Kids life," began James, "What do you got planed for the rest of your day?"

"Nothing much, probably just kicking back, hey I get off in a few minutes you guys want to hang out after?" Shery asked the others. The others agreed and waited till then.

At the park the man from the island was stagering around almost stumbling over but he kept moving, "Got to find help." said the man, "Got to find a way to protect the people." The man was walking as fast as he could, but then he was cut off by the rhino knight on the island whose name was Trocklihide, "Well, well, well, it seems that the famous red ranger didn't have that much power left, huh Jason?" said Trocklihide mockingly holding his sword on his shoulder.

Jason was getting weaker by the second he didn't have enough energy to last at least two monsters.

"You're not going to get away with this Trocklihide!" said Jason getting into a fighting stance even if he can't last that long.

"Oh," said Trocklihide, "I think I will red ranger, or should I say dead ranger, KNINOS (I couldn't think of a better name for the rhino knights sorry.) ATTACK!" said Trocklihide yelled swinging his sword foward signaling the monsters to attack Jason.

Mean while the five friends left the youth center once Shery's shift was over and started talking,

"Hey did you guys hear about the power rangers monument the town is building in memory of the service they dedicated to protecting the city?" asked Shery.

"Yeah, I heard of it, sounds like a great Idea actually." said Kayli.

"I agree." said James and Kane.

"I think they should put the ninja storm rangers those were the coolest, I think." said Shane getting in to a stance.

"You only say that because they're ninja." said James with a tired tone to his voice.

"Seriously, if it ain't the ninja storm you always talk about how the alien rangers look like ninjas." said Kane

"Because they do!" exclaimed Shane.

"You never stop do you Shane?" asked Shery.

"No, and I don't see why I should." said Shane Crossing his arms.

Then the five heard a scream and a fight going on,

"That should be a good enough answer for you huh guys?" asked James trying to be funny. the five ran to see what was happening. the five saw Trocklihide and his monsterrs attacking a man(the five don't know it's Jason yet.).

"We gotta go get help." said Shery urgently.

"We don't got any time for that if we wait any longer that guy is gonna look worse than road kill that that got ran over more than people like to count." said Shane stepping foward.

"Don't think you're doing this by yourself, I want some fun too once in a while." said James getting ready.

"You two better have plans to include me in this." said Kane.

"You two coming or do you wana go get help?" Shane asked Kayli and Shery.

"I didn't take kung fu for years not to use it." said Kayli.

"You guys are crazy but count me in." said Shery.

As soon as they all agreed they all ran in to help Trocklihide was about to slice Jason. Shane ran and yelled,

"Hey hard nose got something for you to smell right here!" Trocklihide turned and then was hit by an areial kick to the helmet but it was enough to knock Trocklihide off balance.

"Ugh,... Who are these children friends of yours ranger?" said Trocklihide in an aggitated tone.

"No we consider ourselves a sort of fighters for fun." said James standing by Shane in front of Jason. _Ranger what did he mean by that? _Thought Shane.

"I have no time for games with children,KNINOS, ATTACK AND DESTROY!" Yelled Trocklihide singing his sword in the direction of the five telling the monsters to attack them.

The monsters surrounded the children and began their assult on them the first to be attacked was Shery. The monsters swung their swords at her and she dodged each attempt and followed up with a tornado kick hitting each monster in the head. as she landed one grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The next was Kane, each monster tried multiple attempts but kept missing,

"C'mon, you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" mocked Kane as he knocked three monsters to the ground. But as what happened to Shery a monster grabbed Kane's leg as he was about to kick one and it threw Kane on top of Shery.

The third was Kayli she was holding her own she was evading and countering each attack made by the monsters. She blocked an attack but was grabbed and thrown on top of Kane who was still on top of Shery.

"Looks like it going that well for us guys." said James tending to a couple of monsters.

"Thank you What was your first clue Captin Obvious?" said Shane sarcastically while trying to fend off Trocklihide from slashing Jason. Trocklihide was trying to hit Shane but kept missing.

"AAHH! Stay still you little insect!" Demanded Trocklihide.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to a guy who wants to slice my head off!" said Shane dodging every attack.

"OOF!" Shane turned around and saw James get blindsighted by a couple of monsters.

"You shouldn't turn your head in the midst of battle it could kill you child!" Exclaimed Trocklihide grabbing Shane and throwing him on top of his friends.

"Did anyone get the lisence plate numberr of that rhino that hit me?" said Shane disoriented

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed Trocklihide,

"This is easier than fighting a mouse!" he said evily he then stepped closer with his sword at Shanes throat.

"Good bye little children!" yelled Trocklihide as he brought his sword up to strike the five.

To be continued, this is my first power rangers fic I hope you all like it and tell me if you can think of a better monster name for those foot soilders like the ninjas, the samurais, and the knights and some I deas for a few more foot soilders like to follow those other two on the island.


	2. Chapter 2

POWER RANGERS

By: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter two: Warriors of a different Cloth pt.2

Trocklihide was about to slash the five friends when suddenly he was kicked to the side by a now reenergized Jason.

"Ugh, how can this be you were almost at death, how did you get so much energy!" asked Trocklihde angrily.

"It's called being human Trocklihide, and we humans always get more energy when we're protecting something important." said Jason pulling something out of his pocket.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" yelled jason as he called upon the power of the oringinal red ranger power coin.

"Woah." said Shane awestruck,

"It's the original red ranger!" he exclaimed.

Jason had fully transformed and was ready to fight Trocklihide.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter you hardly have any power left you can't even last five minutes in that form." Trocklihide said with a smug tone to his voice.

"Then let's go then horn head." said Jason charging for an attack.

Jason had his old sword out and him and Trocklihide began to fight. Jason was making some good blows but Trocklihide kept going.

"This is so cooool!" said Shane Excitedly,

"We're actually seeing a fight between a monster and one of the greatest power rangers to ever live!" said Shane.

Jason and Trocklihide weren't letting up on each other Jason ran at Trocklihide and Trocklihide did the same. as they slashed at each other as they passed eacht other and they stood Trocklihide fell and dissappeared when a portal appeared from under him. _That was close if I didn't finish it there I would've been the one to fall but mine would've been alot worse_ Jason thought.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Shane yelled as Jason turned and saw that the five were still there. Jason was startled by the yell from Shane and jumped back as Shane yelled.

"Thanks, I wouldn't be standing here if you and your friends didn't come to help when you did." said Jason. Jason turned to walk away but then stumbled and collapsed to the ground and his uniform dissappeard.

The five ran over to him and turned him over so his face wasn't in the dirt.

"We gotta get him to a place to rest." said Shery grabbing Jasons legs and lifting him up with the help of the others. Five minutes later the five reached a place that seemed only they would know where it is.

"Right, set him down here." Shane told everyone. The five set Jason down on an old couch that looked like it had been used for years.

"So, what do we do now?" asked James.

"We start finding out what the heck that thing was and what it wants with a power ranger." said Shane.

"That won't take long." said a voice, the five turned to see Jason sitting up and looking around.

"Woah man, you shouldn't be moving that much, you just got done fighting a rhino in knights armor." said Kane helping him up.

"No I'm gonna be okay, he was nothing compared to what Zed and Rita did to me back when I was still a ranger." he said.

"I got a question." said James,

"Who was big, grey, and ugly over there anyway?"

"That was a monster named Trocklihide, and he was just the tip of the iceberg." Jason said looking around seeing the five in varrious pictures.

"You mean there's more of those things out there?" asked Kayli. Jason was still looking at his surroundings,

"Yes and each one is more powerful than the next." Jason informed finally stopping on what looked like a giant computer monitor.

"Where'd you guys get all this stuff, it looks like you made your own base." Jason said with surprise at the fact that five fourteen year olds made all this stuff.

"The technological stuff goes to our good friend James the boy with the brain of Bill gates and the personality of Adam Sandler." said Shane pointing James out to show Jason where he was. Jason got up and started to walk around. He then noticed bike parts all on the ground on a different part of the place,

"Whose is this stuff?" Jason asked

"That would be me," said Kane, "I'm the madman of the motor of the group."

Jason looked and saw books upon books and each having to do with magic, monsters or the power rangers.

"I'm kind of the chronicler of the group." said Shery blushing a little. Jason then walked over to where there was like a little training area.

"That's sorta mine and kaylis place, on the left you'll see weapons of kung fu, and on the right you'll notice weapons of japanese decent you know samurai swords ninja katanas and others."

"You guys must come here alot." said Jason looking around.

"Only when there's nothing to do on vacation." said Shane walking over to the training area admiring each of the weapons that lay on the wall.

_Hmmm, these kids are remind me of me and the guys back when we were rangers I wonder _thought Jason.

"Hey Mr. Scot." Said Shane

"How did you know my name?" Jason asked surprised.

"Oh, I watched you at the martial arts tournament down at the youth center a few years back."

"Oh." said Jason.

"I wonder why did that monster back at the park want to slice you a new breathing hole?" Shane asked.

"It's really a long story." said Jason going to sit down on the couch.

"We've got nothing but time." said Kane pulling up a chair. Jason looked around and knew that they would find out eventually.

"A few months ago I was searching around an island that seemed like it appeared over night." Jason began, "There I found ruins of what looked like an ancient civilization. There was also a temple which looked like a place of worship for the people who once lived there. The temple had statues of five different creatures and there were crystals in front of each of them. I decided to pick up the crystals to study them, but as soon as I did the whole place collapsed and I was able to make it out but as it fell somethng came out of the ground."

"And that's when you unleashed several evil beings that once tried to rule the world but were sealed by those five creatures, is that the gist of what we're talking about?" asked Kane

"Yes actually, but since they know I'm in Angel Grove they'll turn over the whole city just to get these crystals, and last I checked the nearest power rangers are in a place called Briar Wood."

"Why don't just use your ranger power like with Trocklihide?" asked Kayli.

"My ranger power is totally used up, I only had enough power for that one fight."

"Well what's gonna happen now?" asked Shery.

"I don't know but if Trocklihide and the other generals get the crystals Angel Gerove is gonna look like worse than a desert." Jason said. Just then an alarm went off and everyone turned toward the monitor and on it, it showed Trocklihide in a plaza attacking everything in sight next to him was what looked like a mix between an octopuss and an elephant.

"Why can't the bad guys ever stay down for a day at least?" said Kane. Jason got up and started to walk to the door, but was stopped by Shane.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Shane

"I got to go help those people in the plaza, Trocklihides attacking those people because of me." Jason said.

"If you go out there you'll get toasted and roasted." said James Going over to the two.

"What am I supposed to do then, let those innocent people get hurt?" Jason said trying to leave again.

"No, but you said yourself that you used all your ranger energy against Trocklihide." said Kane getting up from his seat.

"Then what's supposed to happen I let all those people get hurt?" Jason asked angrily.

"No but if you get thrashed and they get those crystals what was the point of you trying to get back here to help the city?" asked Shery.

"Let him go." Shane said. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Dude you were the one to tell him not to go first what's up?" asked Kayli.

"He's right it's not like we could do any thing any way." Shane said walking over to the computer. Jason started running out the door and every one just stood there.

"Dude why did you let him go!" asked James.

"Well we couldn't well work on these with him around now could we." said Shane turning around holding five crystals with the colors of red, blue, yellow, pink, and black.

At the plaza Trocklihide and the monster were looking at the destruction they've caused and laughed at how much pleasure it gave them.

"You see Octelephant, Destruction is the only way to flush out people like," Trocklihide was cut short by a voice yelling his name. Trocklihide turned and saw Jason standing ready for battle.

"Well speak of the soon to be dead, so glad you could join us red ranger, KNINOS COME!" yelled trocklihide as he threw his hand up and from the ground came several kninos ready for battle.

"So much for living a long good life huh Jason?" Said Trocklihide mockingly. Trocklihide dissappeared and the kninos surrounded Jason.

"Guess we just can't talk about this huh?" said Jason. after that all the kninos rushed Jason and completely bombarded him. As it looked like the kninos had Jason they all suddenly fell back, and as the smoke cleared Shane, James, Kane, Kayli, and Shery were standing in front of Jason each holding a weapon. Shane was carrying a ninja sword on his back, James was holding a samurai sword, Kane held a mideval knight sword, Kayli held two daggers in her hands, and Shery was carrying a bow and arrows in a quiver behind her back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked surprised.

"Well we were getting bored and thought we should have some fun and try these babys out." said Shane turning to Jason showing him his wrist.

"Hey that's one of the," Jason began.

"Crystals, yeah I kind of have sticky fingers when it comes to things that might help protect the city, sorry." said Shane said with a joking tone in his voice. Jason looked at the others and sure enough they each were wearing a crystals on their wrist.

James wore the blue crystal, Kane wore the black crystal, Shery wore the yellow crystal, Kayli wore the pink crystal, and Shane wore the red crystal.

"We didn't have enough time to figure out how to fully use these but we kind of got these to work a little check it, alright guys let's move." Shane said with his sword glowing red. Each of the five began to battle kninos. James took out his sword which was glowing blue and began clashing swords with each and when he got swords in a lock with three others and James sweeped the ground and knocking the three kninos down. Kane was clashing swords while his was glowing black, with kninos also but he was also connecting hits to them with his fist and feet.

Shery was hitting kninos with arrows that glowed yellow and exploded as they hit the kninos. Kayli was doing well also blocking the kninos hits and her daggers glowed pink and slashed the kninos each time they missed. Shane was attacking the monster and several kninos also.

"You guys really think you could stop the master from destroying you all and ruling this galaxy!" said Octelephant.

"If not then I'm gonna owe you guys a few slices of pizza on me." said Shane as he slashed at Octelephant but as he did it looked like it didn't effect him and then the kninos tripped Shane and octelephant kicked him to the side. as Shane stopped rolling his friends all ran over to him to help him up.

"At what point did I lose control there?" Shane asked trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to take it up a notch." said Jason helping Shane up.

"How do we do that it's not like we can turn into power rangers these crystals only give us a little power." said James looking at his crystal as it started to glow a little brighter and change into an image of a tigers head.

"That answer your question?" asked Kane as his crystal turned into a Bulls head.

Shane put his sword in it's sheath and stood straight.

"You guys can activate your morphers and change by saying 'Warriors Arise!', got it?" asked Jason.

"Now's a better time than ever ready guys?" Shane asked the others.

"Ready." the others said in unison. They all then put their hands in the air and yelled,

"WARRIORS ARISE!" then a lightning bolt of each colors of their crystal struck them.

As the smoke cleared they each were wearing a uniform. James was wearing a blue uniform with a blue helmet with what looked like it had tiger fangs around the visor and tiger eyes on top of the helmet, his sword alos changed it now had a blue see through hilt and a tigers head on the bottom.

"Fast and ferocious like the Tiger, Samurai warrior ranger blue the blue tiger !" James yelled.

Kane wore a similar uniform but his was black and it looked alittle like knights armor and his helmet had designs of horns on the side and had a bulls snout above the visor and the part that covered his mouth looked like a piece of a knights helmet, and his swords hilt was black and had a bulls head on the bottom.

"Strong and powerful as the bull, knight warrior ranger black the black bull!" Kane yelled

Shery was wearing a yellow uniform and it looked a little like a mideval archers uniform and the helmet had a lion design on it kind of the same as James's had. her bow and arrows had an lion head on the bottom of the arrows and on each side of the bow.

"Masterful and grand like the lion, archer warrior ranger yellow the yellow lion!" Shery yelled.

Kayli wore a pink uniform similar to that of a kung fu gi, her helmet had a design of an eagle, and her daggers were pink and had eagles heads on the bottom.

"Graceful and fierce like the eagle, Laman warrior ranger pink the pink eagle!" yelled Kayli.

Finally Shane wore a uniform that looked like a ninja gi and his helmet had the design of a dragon and the part that covers his mouth had dragons teeth around it. and his sword had a dragons head design on the bottom.

"Powerful and supreme as the dragon, ninja warrior ranger red the red dragon!" He yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"Great, now you're ready to deal some serious damage to Octelephant." said Jason. The others got out their weapons and got into their fighting stances.

"Oh, power rangers I'm so scared now, HAH, bring it pipsqueaks!" said Octelephant running to the rangers.

The rangers started running at Octelephant also with their weapons drawn. the first to attack was Kayli slashing Octelephant and then James took out his sword and slashed Octelephant causing him to fall back, then Shery took a bow and shot it at Octelephant hitting him in the chest, then Kane took his sword and also sliced Octelephant. Finally Shane took out his sword standing in front of Octelephant,

"You guy's should've known that in the place of the first power rangers there would always be a group here to protect it, and right now you're going to meet the great monster maker in the sky." said Shane.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that red head." said Octelephant running at Shane. Shane and Octelephant passed each other,

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." said Shane and Octelephant fell and exploded.

Mean while on the island.

"You must be kidding me, mere chidren defeated one of my monsters!" Yelled Trocklihide angrily.

"Trocklihide you yell like a lion witha thorn in it's paw, I suggest you quiet down." a voice said. Trocklihde turned and saw the snake in the ninja gi in a meditation position.

"How can I quiet dow when I know master is going to have my head for this!" Trocklihide yelled again.

"Do not worry you will have another chance and next time you're next monster will have these warrior rangers on the ropes." said the snake.

Back at Angel Grove.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" exclaimed Shane while wearing his ranger uniform and his helmet opened so his face showed.

"I know man, these new weapons this uniform, dude I Knew this summer was gonna be awesome!" James said excitedly with his helmet opened like Shane's. The others were all saying how cool the day had went and hoped they would get a chance to do this again.

"Don't worry," said Jason, "I know more than you think that there will be more to come."

The end.

Next chapter: Surprise fun.


	3. Chapter 3

POWER RANGERS

Warrior Clash

Chapter three: Surprise Fun

It was two days after Shane and his friends became the Warrior Rangers. Shane and his friends convinced Jason to stay in Angel Grove to train them and help them master their new powers.

"Alright." said Jason,

"This excercise is to test your dexterity in a battle with monsters that might be sent by Trockilihide or any of the monsters working with him."

"Okay so what we dealin' with?" asked Shane in a ninja gi. Jason was standing over by the monitor and pressing buttons. A minute later the training area changed into a place in the city and standing in front of him was a group of kninos.

"Heh, these guys, why not set me up against a group of flys?" Scoffed Shane.

"Remember, if you get cocky you get wasted." Jason warned. _Whatever, this'll be a piece of cake _thought Shane. Shane ran at the group of kninos and began to battle each kninos.

Shane started by kicking one knino in the face and punched its face as it hit the ground. the next thing was he tripped two over and struck them with a downward kick on their chest. Then as he rose up he was struck from behind by a knino with his sword out. Shane was stunned by the attack and was being bombarded by knino after knino. The kninos disappeared as did the landscape.

"C'mon I could've got out of that if you had just given me a few more seconds." Complained Shane.

"Yeah and maybe if I left it on you would've got beaten three ways from Saturday." Jason said getting out from behind the monitor.

"Remember you're enemy will exploit every chance he's got to defeat you, espescially Trocklihide and his companions."

"What now?" asked Shane.

"I've got an idea." said a voice behind Shane and Jason. The two turned and saw James, Kane, Shery, and Kayli standing at the monitor and watching the ending part of Shanes training session.

"Hey!" exclaimed Shane running over to the four tryin to syop them from replaying the tape.

On the Island

"TROCKLIHIDE!" exclaimed a voice coming from two giant doors with the markings of two giant snakes. Trocklihide appeared in front of the doors and kneeled in front of them.

"Master, I am at your command." Trocklihide not looking up.

"Your failiure has shamed me, you better have a good plan to redeem yourself." Demanded the voice.

"Master," Trocklihide began,

"I have been observing the rangers closely, and I think I have found a monster that will suffice nicley." said Trocklihide rising and stepping aside. as he did a monster stepped foward. The monster had the face of a chamelion and had armor covering his arms and shins. The monster had a sword with weird inscriptions.

"This monster is called Chamelitract, he has the ability to disappear with his surroundings and copy any thing it touches." said Trocklihide.

"Hmm," said the voice, "This might be a good idea, I hope for your sake Trocklihide this works." said the voice.

"Master, I will avenge the dishonor I have made." Trocklhide said grabbing his sword and leaving.

"Svipinja." said the voice.

"Master." said a voice belonging to the ninja snake appearing from out of the shadows.

"Last time these power rangers destroyed Octelephant, have you the scroll?" asked the voice.

"With this scroll master the only way for the rangers to stop this monster this time is if they find the ancient vessels." said Svipinja.

"Good, Good." said the voice

Angel Grove at the juice bar

The five went over to the juice bar to hang out and talk.

"Alright I was thinking we all go over to the base and work on some new tactics." said Shane.

"Dude for the last time we're not gonna waste our time by going over to the base so you can redeem yourself for getting your butt whooped." said James in a tired tone.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be ready for battle." said Shane. Just then Shanes and the others crystal went off.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Kayli.

"Guys it's me Jason, do you read me?" asked Jasons voice coming for the crystals.

"Okaaaay, that was weird how are you doing that Mr. Scot?" asked James.

"These crystals can also act as communicators so we could all contact each other."

"I don't get roaming charges do I?" asiked Kane in a Jestful tone.

"Very funny Kane, but there's a sittuation happening down at the park, kninos are attacking a person."

"Looks like you got your wish for a workout Shane." said James as the five got up and left for the park.

They reached the park and saw kninos surronding a girl about to strike.

"You guys see anyone around?" asked Shane looking around.

"No." they all said. The first was Kane taking on two and blocking the attacks attempted by each of them he then sweeped the ground with his leg knocking both the kninos down. He then struck one by stomping on its chest, he then kicked the other to the side and looking around.

"This is a little disappointing." he said. the then turned and saw two others running at him.

"Well, I spoke too soon." he said and started running.

Shery was fending off three kninos. Two tried punching, she blocked one and dodged the other, the third tried tripping her, she jumped and kicked the knino in the face sending it falling back. The two tried grabbing each of her arms, she twisted ones arm and triped the other. she released the arm of the knino and kicked it in the chest sending falling on the other two kninos.

Kayli was dealing with four kninos and holding her own. Two held her arms and the other two were about two punch her. She pulled her arms together and brought the two kninos holding her to hit each other then get hit by the two kninos. one of the two kninos tried to punch again, but Kayli grabbed the knino and twisted its arm so it was behind its back and had it in a lock. The other went for a punch but Kayli lifted the other knino and the first one hit the one in the lock. The one who punched the other one grabbed its hand. Kayli then stood in front of the knino and got into a stance, the knino then stood there for a second and started to run.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" asked Kayli running after the knino.

The next was James fending of five kninos with out even lifting his hands yet.

"You think these guys would learn from the last time." said James grabbing ones arm and throwing it to another one. Two tried rushing James, he dodged one and tripped one then stepping on its back. the two remaining(remember he just dodged one it was still concious). took out there swords and ran at James. James Dodged the slashes from the kninos. He grabbed one on the back and jumped on its shoulders forcing it to fall on the ground. the last one tried to slash James he just bent back to dodge it, he tried tripping James. James did a back handspring making the knino miss his legs. standing on his hands he began to spin on them and kicked the knino repeatedly in the head. on the final kick the knino fell to the ground.

"I guess those gymnastics lessons helped a little bit every now and then." said James.

"Dude you did gymnastics! Ha ha wuss!" said Kane still running from the kninos.

"Shut up Kane!" demanded James chassing after Kane.

Shane was the last one standing in front of the girl that was being attacked.

"You might wana stand back this could get ugly." he said holding his hand behind his back to make sure the girl stays there. There were six kninos surrounding Shane and the girl the girl for some reason grabbed Shanes arm.

"Six against one, that's a little unfair, for you guys!" Shane said dodging one strike from a knino and connecting with one of his own. Shane was doing very well against the kninos.

"C'mon is this the best you guys got?" he asked smugly, "I've seen sloths with more fight than you!"

"Shane remember don't get cocky!" said Jason through the crystal.

"Yeah, ye-" Shane was cut off after he was struck in the back by a sword. He turned and saw the girl with a sword preparing for another attack.

"How did I not see that coming?" exclaimed Shane.

"Guess you don't have that much fight do you?" asked the girl in a mocking voice. Just then the girl changed and turned into Chamelitract.

"Seriously how did I not see that coming?" asked Shane again getting up.

"We can worry about that later we've got work to do!" said James.

"Right, You guys Ready?" Asked Shane.

"Ready." they all replied in unision. They all raised their arms in the air and then yelled,

"WARRIORS ARISE!" then the same five bolts of lightning came down and struck the rangers. As the smoke disappeared they were all in their uniforms.

"Fast and ferocious as the tiger, Samurai Warrior Ranger Blue, The Blue Tiger!" James yelled.

"Strong and powerful as the bull, Knight Warrior Ranger Black, The Black Bull!" Kane yelled.

"Masterful and grand as the lion, Archer Warrior Ranger Yellow, The Yellow Lion!" Yelled Shery.

"Graceful and firce as the eagle, Laman Warrior Ranger Pink, The Pink Eagle!" Yelled Kayli.

"Powerful and supreme as the dragon, Ninja Warrior Ranger Red, The Red Dragon!" Shane Yelled.

"POWER RANGERS!" they all yelled in unision.

"Big deal, I already have all that I need." said Chamelitract holding his sword as if it was in a sheath behind his back like Shane. _Hey, that's the way I hold my sword! _Shane thought. All five of the rangers rushed Chamelitract and each took out their weapons to attack. First was Kane holding his sword and preparing to strike with his sword Chamelitract dodged to the side and connected with a slash down the chest. _That's what I do when training with Kane_ Shane thought again. Next was Shery, she took out an arrow and fired it at the monster. Chamelitract grabbed the arrow with ease and broke it. The next was Kayli, she took out her daggers. She tried to stab it but it dodged every attempt and then connected with a punch to her chest.

James was the only one who even made Chamelitract use his sword but it wasn't helping much. _That's my sword style!_ exclaimed Shane in his head. James went to strike Chamelitract but the monster simply stepped to the side and struck James on the back with his sword.

"How did you learn my fighting style?"asked a surprised Shane. Chamelitract simply raised his hand and Shane remembered when Chamelitract touched his hand as the girl.

"You might know my style, but that doesn't mean you can beat me at it!" Said Shane Running towards Chamelitract taking out his sword.

Shane and Chamelitract clashed swords and did several attempts to hit each other but they blocked each of the attacks. _This guy knows exactly all of my moves before I could connect what am I supposed to do?_ Shane thought trying to connect with a kick to Chamelitracts chest but was unsuccesful in the attempt. Chamelitract finally connected with a hit to Shanes Chest sending him flying then hitting the ground and the others ran toward him trying to help him up.

"Okay, this guy is getting on my last nerve." said James.

"What are we supposed to do, he knows all of Shanes moves." said Shery.

"Wait a minute," Shane said, "This guy can copy anything it touches, that's how he found all my moves, I think I got an idea."

Everyone ran at Chamelitract but they didn't try to attack him they tackled him instead.

"What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Chamelitract trying to get away from the rangers. Chamelitract was trying all he could to get away but the longer they held on it looked like Chamelitract got bigger. A minute later Chamelitract looked similar to a giant multicolor baloon that got bigger with each second.

"Keep it up he's gonna blow!" Shane told everyone. Just then Chamelitract got so big it exploded making a giant boom.

"Well I think this was a first, someone made a sonic boom without even moving." said Kane rubbing the back of his head. At a distance away where the rangers couldn't see hiding was Svipinja.

"I knew it was a good idea to come here." He said, "Scroll of darkness of the twilight hour take this soul and grant it power, release the darkness and grant this being new life to destroy those who stand in the way!" He threw the scroll to the remains of Chamelitract and the remains began to reform and grow larger.

In a matter of seconds Chamelitract was at least ten stories high.

"I'm back and stronger than ever rangers! Prepare to meet my foot!'" Chamelitract yelled as he brought his foot down to the earth trying to stomp on the rangers.

"Okay I really got to find out why I don't see these things coming, seriously." Shane said as they all ran out of the way of the giant foot.

"And I got to find out if these guys know how to wash their feet." Joked Kane.

"It looks like you guys could use some help." said a voice coming from Shanes morpher.

"Okaaayy, I'm freakin' out my morpher is talking to me." said Shane in a creeped out voice.

"Mr. Scott, you getting this?" asked Kayli.

"Yes and honestly I'm not surprised, these things are ancient artifacts they probably have alot of things we don't know about." Jason said.

"You do know I'm right here, I'm not the morpher." said the voice. Then Shanes morpher began to shine, the light from the morpher rose from it and appeared in front of Shane.

The light dimmed a little and showed a little dragon in front of him.

"I am Rahumat, I am the spirit that dwells in the dragon crystal." said the little dragon.

"Okaaayy, um... What do you do exactly?" asked Shane.

"For one I can do this." Rahumat said flying over to the other morphers and started yelling at them.

"Alright you lazy beatnicks, we gotta job to do!", and as he yelled four other creatures rose from the morphers, each the creature of which the rangers called themselves under.

"Ugh, I was having a good eternal nap why did you have to go and wake me up for Ra?" asked the blue tiger whose name was Toran.

"I did this because the green horns here need our help." Said Rahumat.

"Who you calling green horn pipsqeak!" asked Shane angrily.

"Trust me you won't be calling me small after this." said Rahumat. Rahumat and the five other creatures rose in the air.

"I think I know what they're doing." said Jason, "Each of you yell the creature that just came out of your morphers and then say warrior zord power." he told them.

"Sounds cliche' but what the heck." said Shane, "Alright guys you heard him, let's do it!"

"Blue Tiger Warrior Zord Power!" James yelled.

"Black Bull Warrior Zord Power!" yelled Kane.

"Yellow Lion Warrior Zord Power!" yelled Shery.

"Pink Eagle Warrior Zord Power!" Kayli yelled.

"Red Dragon Warrior Zord Power!" Shane yelled. When they all finished saying that the five creatures came back down each in a giant mechanical form.

"Okay that's more like it!" exclaimed James. Each of the rangers jumped on to their zords and entered the cockpits in each of them.

"Alright so what now?" asked Kane looking around the cockpit.

"I would think we use these to attack the giant chamelion thing trying to kill us!" said James as they noticed Chamelitract going after them.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?" asked Shane urgently.

"Guys don't worry, do you see the giant crystal panel near the controls?" asked Rahumat to the five.

"Yeah what do we do?" asked Shery.

"All of you put your hands on it and that will create the Hyper Warrior Megazord." said Rahumat.

"Okay guys you heard the mechanized dragon, let's go!" said Shane. Each of the rangers put their hands on their given crystal panels and then the creatures became body parts of a giant robot. The legs were Shery's zord and Kanes Zord extended and created a leg and also a torso.

The arms were James's Tiger zord, the other was Kaylis eagle zord. Shanes zord turned into a robot then each body part had a slot and Shanes zord entered each slot and when everything was connected Shanes zord aquiered a helmet that covered the place where the mouth of the robot should be and on the top a head band appeared having a symbol for each creature conected to each other.

"Hyper Warrior Megazord!" All five yelled in a cockpit.

"Oh, you got a megazord that really makes the difference it will make all the more pleasureable when I destroy you all." Chamelitract yelled running at the megazord about to slash. As the sword began to come down the megazord grabbed the blade and took it out of Chamelitract's hands.

"HUH!" He exclaimed.

"Deliver a message to your master, tell him if he wants some of the Warrior Power Rangers, he, can, come, Get some!" Shane exclaimed as they kicked Chamelitract to the side and as he fell a sword came from out of no where. "Ninja sword of the red dragon!" said Shane as the zord grabbed the sword.

"With this sword I cast you back from whence you came, Dragons, Claw, Slash!" Shane yelled as the sword slashed at Chamelitract, the zord turned as Chamelitract fell and exploded.

Back at the island

"NO!" exclaimed Trocklihide as he watched the whole battle via a viewing globe.

"TROCKLIHIDE!" Yelled the voice from behind the doors. Trocklihide gulped and stood in front of the doors.

Back at Angel Grove

The five were at the base looking at the creatures that came out of each of their morphers.

"So was it cramped in their?" asked James to Toran.

"A little but you get used to it." he replied.

"So do you guys ever have to go to the bathroom or are you um... you know forget that question." said Shane.

"Hey, if you guys helped to seal those guys last time do you know what this master those guys were talking about is?" asked James

"Listen if we told you, you guys wouldn't want to fight anymore." Said Rahumat.

"That bad?" asked Shery.

"No, just can't remember." he said with a smile.

"That's it everyone turn around I'm going to teach this thing a lesson." said Shane rolling up his sleeves.

"Ahhh, ahhh, AHHHHCHOOO!" sneezed Rahumat. Rahumat sneezed a ball of smoke. covering Shane in smoke.

'Cough' Shane coughed. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and it lasted for a few minutes.

The End. Hope you guys liked it, please review.

Next time: A Lions Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

POWER RANGERS

WARRIOR CLASH

By: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter Four: A Lions Heart

The Rangers at juice bar

Shane, James, Kane, and Kayli were sitting at a table down at the juice bar talking about things that they planed on doing that day.

"I think I'm going to go see a movie and play some games down at the arcade." said James.

"I'm going to work on my throwing for football." Kane said.

"I think I'm going to work on my kung fu, what about you Shane?" asked Kayli as her and the others turned to him seeing him putting his sandwich in his backpack. Shane saw everyone looking at him.

"What, I can't put a sandwich in my bag to save for later?" he asked sticking his bag behind his back. A few seconds later the sandwich flew up and hit him on top of the head.

"You brought Rahumat didn't you?" asked James with a sense of humor about to burst in his eyes.

"There was nothing I could do," Shane replied, "Mr. Scott wanted us to bond with our creatures and I guess Rahumat took it a little far, I just found out like five minutes ago that he was in my back pack." Said Shane getting the last of the sandwich off his head.

"Hey, check it out." said James looking at the bar.

"What is Trocklihide is back for another beating?" said Shane turning around to see what it was.

"No but something alot more shocking... Sherys talking to a guy." said James.

"A cute guy at that." said Kayli. No one saw but Shane gave Kayli a look when she said that.

"What's the big deal," said Kane, "She's not totally shy."

The guy Shery was talking to got up and handed her a piece of paper then left Shery then walked over to her friends with a smile on her face.

"Well, who was that?" asked Kayli.

"That?" asked Shery blushing at the question.

"Yeah." said Kaily nudging her friend with a playfyl smile.

"Yeah, did he have some real food ,like cows, or maybe a sheep or two?" said Rahumat poking his head out of Shanes back pack. Shane quickly reacted forcing the dragon back down in there.

"Hey, you promised that you wouldn't talk or poke your head out of the back pack until we got back to the base." Shane said still stuffing Rahumat.

"C'mon, it's hot in here and I'm hungry!" complained the dragon.

"Just wait till we get to the base okay?" asked Shane.

"Okay." said the dragon with a tone of dissapointment in his voice.

"Okay guys, I'll see you at the base later, cool?" asked Shane getting up and leaving. as soon as he left the four looked at the now blushing yellow ranger.

"C'mon spill who was the guy?" asked Kane.

"No one he was just a customer who gave me his number."

"Oooo, Shery's got a liker." said Kayli smiling.

"Just stop, I don't think I'll call him any way." said Shery getting embarassed.

"Of course not," began James, "This is like back in third grade when you said you would try out for the school play, and as soon as try outs came you bailed the moment they called your name." he said.

Every one laughed at the comment, all except Shery. She got up and went to punch out and leave.

"You think shes mad?" asked Kane.

"That's it, I'm getting you a muzzle." said James smacking his friend upside the head.

The Island

"TROCKLIHIDE!" yelled the voice behind the door demanding the rhino knight.

"Master, you called?" The knight said knelling down on his knee.

"Your last attempt at destroying the rangers turned to embarass not only yourself but me as well," the voice said with anger and dissapointment in his voice, "I am losing patience quickly with you Trocklihide."

"Master, I know I have disgraced you, but I have a monster that I think that will restore my honor." Trocklihide said as he stood and stepped aside. As he did a monster stepped foward looking like a cross between a wolf and a lion. It carried a bow and wore a bandana with the characters for fear and despair.

"This is Reesmortical." began Trocklihide, "He is an archer from the nether region that can bring a persons most feared thought and make them believe it is real."

"Hmmmm..." said the voice, "You might be on to something Trocklihide, but if you fail me you will have to face a fate worse than those who haved opposed me."

"Yes master." said Trocklihide bowing to the doors and leaving with Reesmortical

The Rangers base

Shery stepped into the base still fuming about the remarks made about her at the juice bar by the other rangers.

"Oh, hey Shery, Shane's in the training area he'll be out in a few minutes." said Jason looking around, "Where are the others?"

"Who cares Shery's back!" said a little lion running over to Shery whose name was Kiono.

"Hey Kiono." Shery said petting her Ranger animal.

"So what's the matter?" asked Jason.

"I just got laughed out of the juice bar by the others." Shery said grimly.

"Why's that?" asked Jason looking at her concerned.

"There was this guy at the juice bar who gave me his number, then the guys asked me about it aking if I was gonna call him. I said I might not and then they all started saying that of course I wouldn't because I always get so nervous about things and then they started laughing at me." Shery said sounding more and more upset after each sentence.

"That wasn't very nice." said Jason sitting next to her.

"No it wasn't, I propose we get revengge on them by putting a smack down on'em!" Exclaimed Kiono.

"Kiono I can't do that they're my greatest friends." said Shery.

"Mr. Scott, do I seem like I'm really that nervous?" Shery asked.

"I can't really say anything on that Shery, but I can tell you of someone who was sort of like you." Jason began, "His name was Billy, he was the blue ranger, he was the smart reliable one who was kind of nervous when it came to things other than science."

"How did he get over being nervous?" asked Shery still petting Kiono.

"He remembered he had friends that liked him even if he got nervous and screwed up sometimes, and he remembered he was the blue ranger, the ranger of the Triceratops, and you got to remember also you're the yellow ranger, the ranger of the lion, and the lion is the bravest animal of the jungle, just remember that."

"Yeah, just remember that you have me, and I'll tear anyone to shreds who try make fun of you." said Kiono slashing his claws in the air.

Shane stepped out of the training area and saw Shery there.

"Hey Sher, when did you get here?" he asked wiping the sweat off him.

"A few minutes ago, everyone else is still down at the juice bar." Shery said getting up from the seat she was in. As she rose the alarm went off and the three went to the monitor to see what was going on. They looked and saw a group of kninos attacking a crowded plaza.

"Looks like we won't have a quiet day after all." said Shane watching people getting attacked.

"You two go on ahead, I call the others and have them meet up with you." Jason told them.

"Got'cha," Shane said as she and shery stepped down from the monitor and got into their morphng position, "Ready?" asked Shane looking at Shery.

"Ready." she replied.

"WARRIORS ARISE!" They both yelled in unision.

At the plaza people were scattered everywhere running trying to get away. a person was cornered by a group of kninos with their swords out about to strike. As the kninos sword was about to come down the knino got kicked to the side by a red tabi (split toe) boot and a yellow medeval archers boot. As the knino flew to the side Shane and Shery stood side by side in front of the person.

"You might wana get going, this could get ugly." said Shane. The person nodded and ran off.

"Alright you take the few on the left I'll take the few on the right." said Shane getting his sword out.

"Sounds like a plan." said Shery giving Shane a thumbs up.

Shane was taking on a few kninos at a time. One rushed at Shane with its sword at a stabbing position about to strike. Shane jumpped and dodged the kninos blade and struck the knino with his own. another went for a downward slice at the ranger, but Shane parried the strike and sliced the side of the knino.

"You guys really need to work on your swordsmanship because for knights you would be disgracing your kingdom." Shane mocked. On the other side Shery was doing ranged assults on kninos hitting each with a direct hit.

"These guy aren't really doing that much good as they should now are they?" she asked with a smirk under her helmet. Away from eye sight in the trees, hid Reesmortical with his bow out getting ready for a shot.

"These children fight quiet well for ones of their age." he said to himself out loud.

A few minutes later all the kninos were defeated and Shane and Shery were standing looking at the kninos they defeated. a minute later the others showed up out of breath in their uniforms.

"What took ya?" asked Shane with his arms crossed.

"It takes a while to get around a place with out a ride and trying to find a good excuse to get some where to morph." said James catching his breath. Still hiding in the trees Reesmortical taking out an arrow from his quiver taking aim. He looked at each ranger then stooped on James.

"The samurai is first." Reesmortical said firing his arrow which seemed to go undetected. The arrow struck James then disappeared. James fell to the ground shaking everyone got around him to see what happened.

Reesmortical took out another arrow and aimed shooting the arrow at Kayli. The same thing happened to Kalyi as what did James. The next one was Kane, then Shery was next to be hit by an arrow. Reesmortical took out the last arrow he had and aimed for Shane. Reesmortical fired the arrow but as it hit smoke was projected as it hit. As the smoke cleared the arrow hit something but it wasn't Shane. It turned out to be a log with a version of shanes uniform on it.

"How is this possible!" Exclaimed Reesmortical.

"It's called the empty cicada manuver and by the looks of it you fell hard for it!" yelled a voice coming from behind Reesmortical. The monster turned and saw Shane coming down with his sword about to hit Reesmortical. The monster avoided the hit of Shanes blade and began running away. Shane was ready to run after the monster but he remembered his friends.

"Mr. Scott I'm going to bring the others to the base get some stuff ready." Shane said into his morpher.

"Got that, I'll get everything ready." Jason said.

As Shane entered the base with his helmet off, Jason got everything ready for everyone to get help.

"What's their condition Shane?" Jason asked helping Shane put each of them into a place where they could rest.

"Can't say really, they seem alright, but they keep shaking and muttering things like don't, or help me." Shane said.

"Listen I'll stay here and try to help the other rangers, you get back out there and stop that monster from harming anybody else." Jason said begining to tend to everyone else.

"Got'cha." Shane said putting his helmet back on and getting out of the base. As Shane left Jason looked over everyone to see if he could help. When he looked over James in James's head he was in a dark room similar to a dojo. He was looking all over the place but only heard voices saying that he was just second place compared to Shane and people only hung out with him because of Shane.

"That's not true!" James yelled in his mind begining to cower in a corner.

Jason then went over to Kayli to see if she was okay, but in her head she was running away from something and she kept hearing voices saying,

"You won't be able to get away from me Kaywe." the voice said in a playful but creepy tone. Kayli kept running but was head off by a giant torn up looking teddy bear.

"Please, I didn't mean to leave you by the dog!" Kayli yelled in a scared sorry tone.

"That's okay, I'm not gonna mean to tear you to shreds for leaving me there either, now C'mere!" Yelled the deformed teddy bear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Kayli. Jason then went over to Kane and in Kanes head he was in a type of jungle running. Behind him he kept hearing growls of animals right behind him. As he ran a minute later Kane tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. as Kane fell the growls got closer and Kane got into a feedle position cowering.

The last one to check on was Shery, in her head she was back at the juice bar and there she heard her friends voices saying the same stuff that they were saying earlier. She then saw her friends in front of her.

"Guys you got to help me, I keep on hearing voices." she pleaded to her friends.

"Why should we help you, we're the ones that need help, we hang out with a spineless, scaredy person like you." said James.

"Yeah I don't even know why we put up with you." said Kayli.

"Do us all a favor and leave, no one wants to hang out with you." said Kane backing up with the others.

"No please don't leave I can change, you guys are my best friends don't leave, PLEASE!" Shery screamed. While Jason was trying to help the others Shane was out trying to find Reesmortical.

"Alright you sorry excuse for weird outcome for a lion mating with a wolf, come out and face me like the weird thing you are!" demanded Shane

As Shane was saying this Reesmortical was hiding behind a wall getting an arrow ready to shoot at Shane. When the monster came out to shoot the red ranger however he saw that Shane wasn't there anymore.

"Huh, where did you go!" said Reesmortical in an aggitated tone.

"Claw of the Dragon!" Yelled a voice from above Reesmortical. He turned and saw Shane coming down about to strike, but like last time Reesmortical dodged the rangers sword and started to run off.

"How's it going out there Shane?" asked Jason through Shanes morpher.

"This guys really slippery I need some help out here." Shane replied.

"I'm trying the best I can but the others are still under what ever Reesmortical shot them with." Jason said looking back at the other rangers.

"Listen I'll try the best I can to hold Reesmortical off but I would appreciate some help soon." Shane said running off.

Back in Shery's thoughts she could hear what was going on outside and heard the part of Shane needing help.

"I got to go help Shane and the others." she said.

"What ever you won't even call a guy who gave you his number, you're just a scared little girl." said a voice that sounded like all three of Kayli, Kane, and James put together. Shery was still cowering in a feedel position. As she cowered she then remembered what Jason said to her about his friend Billy. He said,

"Billy remembered that he had friends that liked him even if he got nervous and screwed up sometimes, and he remembered that he was the blue ranger, the renger of the triceratops, and you got to remember that you are the yellow ranger, the ranger of the lion, in the jungle the lion is the bravest animal there." remembering those words Shery got up and then saw the three versions of her friends in front of her once more.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the three at once.

"I'm going to go help my friends now get out of my way." Shery said getting into her fighting position. The three versions of her friends tried to rush her but Shery did a leg sweep and knocked the three down and made them disappear.

As Shery did that she woke up from the trance she was under and woke up.

"Shery's awake!" yelled her animal Kiono. Jason turned and saw that Shery had risen. He rushed over to her and asked if she was okay and what happened.

"Those arrows that we got shot with," Shery began, "They send a person shot with them into a trance making them think their deepest fear is real."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Kiono.

"We got to wake the others and go help Shane." Shery said walking over to the other fallen rangers. The first she went to was Kayli who in her thoughts was tied up and in front of a giant dog.

"Someone please help!" she screamed.

"Kayli." a voice said calling her name.

"Shery," said Kayli, "Shery where are you I need help."

"Listen," said Shery's voice, "this isn't real, it's all just a figment made by those arrows you guys were shot with."

"You mean this isn't real?" Kayli asked.

"Yes, just try to wake up because Shanes in trouble." Shery said.

"Okay I'll try." Kayli said getting up and remembering what she said because there was still the fact that there was a giant dog about to chew her like a chew toy.

As the giant dog came down, Kayli just smacked the dog on the nose and told it to go away. The dog shrunk to that of a puppy and ran off. For Kane he was surrounded by lions and tigers circling him getting ready to eat him.

"Kane!" Said two voices in unision to Kane.

"Shery, Kayli?" said Kane, "Hey if you guys wouldn't mind, could you two get me the heck out of here!"

"Kane this isn't real, it's just like a bad dream just hurry up and wake up Shane needs help." Kayli said.

"A dream you say." said Kane. Just then a monkey in underwear popped up and started dancing.

"Heh, heh, ha, stupid monkey." said Kane laughing.

"KANE!" the two girls yelled in unision.

"Oh right, the man eating animals." he said redirecting his focus back to the lions and tigers. As he did the animals shrunk to the size of cubs and started to run away.

"Heh, heh, monkey." Kane said. Kane then got smacked in the head waking him up.

The last one to wake up was James. Still inside his head he kept hearing voices saying that he never really has any friends.

"James!" said three voices.

"Guys that you?" James asked.

"Yes." said Shery.

"Yes." said Kayli.

"No, I'm your long distance carrier calling to tell you your minutes have been used up, Owww!" said Kane as he got hit upside his head again.

"Heh, heh." Chuckled James as his friend got hit.

"What are you laughing at they're not really you're friends, they only hang out with you because of Shane."

"James, listen this isn't real it's just like a bad dream." said Shery.

"A dream?" asked James.

"Yeah, try to imagine a monkey wearing underwear." said Kane.

"So you guys don't hang out with me because of Shane?" James asked.

"Of course not, we knew you before Shane." said Shery.

"Alright then." said James standing up and awakening from the trance.

"Hey did you imagine the monkey thing?" asked Kane.

"I mean it as soon as we're done I'm getting that muzzle." James said smacking his friend.

"Alright, you guys better get out there and go help Shane he really needs it." Jason said.

"Right." They all said getting out of the base.

Shane was somewhere in a forest looking for Reesmortical.

"You made a big mistake running in to the forest reject, this is ninja territory and in case you forgot, I'm a ninja." Shane said with his sword out.

"Yes but you forget you can't see me." said Reesmortical.

_Dangit he's right _thought Shane. Reesmortical took out an arrow and aimed it at Shane.

"Got'cha." said Reesmortical firing the arrow. As the arrow was about to reach Shane it was Cut off (literally) by a sword.

"You think we'd let Shane have all the fun?" asked James as he and the other rangers stood by the red ranger.

"What took ya?" asked the red ranger playfuly.

"Bite it." said James.

"Hmmmm..., I think ones missing, where's the yellow?" asked Reesmortical.

"Where you least expect." said a voice from behind Reesmortical. Reesmortical turned to see Shery firing an arrow at him. The arrow hit sending the monster flying over to the other rangers.

"But how, how did you escape my arrows power?" Reesmortical asked in disbelief.

"You should know better than to try to scare the new power rangers." said Shery.

"Fast and ferocious as the tiger, Samurai Warrior Ranger Blue, The Blue Tiger!" said James.

"Strong and powerful as the bull, Knight Warrior Ranger Black, The Black Bull!" Said Kane.

"Masterful and grand as the lion, Archer Warrior Ranger Yellow, The Yellow Lion!" said Shery.

"Graceful and feirce as the eagle, Laman Warrior Ranger Pink, The Pink Eagle!" said Kayli.

"Powerful and supreme as the dragon, Ninja Warrior Ranger Red, The Red Dragon!" said Shane.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all yelled in unision.

"You think you can actually defeat me?" asked Reesmortical defiantly arming his bow.

"We'll find out soon enough." said Shery.

"This'll teach you to try to make people be scared about trivial matters." said Shery Firing multiple arrows at Reesmortical pinning him.

"You know this is perfect for that thing the origingal power rangers used to do with the weapons." Said Kane looking at the others.

"Wondering when you guys were gonna something about that watch this." said Jason through the morphers. As he said that each weapon began to glow and come together (think like the mmpr series like what they did with their weapons.)

"Did I ever say I love this gig?" asked Kane smirking through his helmet.

"Who doesn't, let's go. Ready?" asked Shane.

"Ready." they all said in unision.

"Fire!" Shouted Shane and a giant blast of energy struck Reesmortical causing him to explode.

"Well that was fun." said Kane. While out of earshot or eyesight Trocklihide was watching the battle.

"I can't fail this time. I won't fail the master." said Trocklihide taking out the same scroll.

"Scroll of darkness of the twilight hour, take this soul and grant it power, release the darkness and grant this being new life to destroy those who stand in the way!" exclaimed Trocklihide throwing the scroll at the remains of the fallen monster.

When all the peices of Reesmortical came together then grew bigger and bigger about to the same size as the last monster.

"Alright guys you know what to do." said Shane.

"Right." they all said.

"Blue Tiger Warrior Zord Power!" said James

"Black Bull Warrior Zord Power!" said Kane.

"Yellow Lion Warrior Zord Power!" said Shery.

"Pink Eagle Warrior Zord Power!" said Kayli.

"Red Dragon Warrior Zord Power!" said Shane. As they all said their zords they each leaped and landed in the cockpit of their zords.

"Alright everyone, hands on the crystal panel." Shane told them.

"HYPER WARRIOR MEGA ZORD!" they all exclaimed.

The zords came together and formed the megazord and began to fight Reesmortical. Reesmortical was getting hit in before the megazord could react.

"This tough how are we supposed hit this guy." Asked James.

"This guy can hit from a distance also." said Kane.

"How do you know that?" asked Shane.

"Oh, nothing just the fact that he just fired an arrow at us." Kane replied.

"Okay, we're officially getting our butts whopped here and we can't hit him with the dragon sword what are we gonna do?" asked Kayli. Just then Shery's morpher began to light up.

"What the heck is this?" asked Shery.

"It's a new weapon, the lion bow." said Kiono inside the megazord.

"With it you can take out that sorry excuse for an archer." said the lion.

"Right." said Shery. The megazord grabbed the bow and pulled the string back as an arrow appeared.

"Fire!" exclaimed Shery as the megazord released the bows string firing the arrow. The arrow went faster than Reesmortical could react. As it struck the monster fell and exploded once more.

"BOOYAH!" said Shery

Away Trocklihide was fearing the fact that he failed once more.

"TROCKLIHIDE!" exclaimed the same voice from behind the doors on the island.

"Master, please I almost--" Trocklihide began.

"I HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR EXCUSES!" Yelled the voice. Just then the ground under Trocklihide disappeared and the knight fell through the ground.

After the battle each of them went to the base and celebrated their victory.

"You guys did really well today." Jason complimented to them.

"Thanks, and Shery," began James, "I'm sorry for the stuff I said down at the juice bar, we were just fooling and I guess we went to far."

"You're darn right you guys went to far." said Kiono trying to slash at the three rangers.

"Hey cut that out Kiono, they appologized so it's okay, and..."

"And what?" asked James not liking the sound of that and.

"I sort of found those pictures of when you took gymnastics and posted them on the internet." Shery said meekly.

"You did what?" exclaimed James.

"Hey, hey, it's true check it." said Shane turning the monitor in James's diretion. James turned and saw him wearing a gymnastics uniform.

"You got some---" Kane began but was cut off when a muzzle was put over his mouth.

"I told you that I was going to get you a muzzle and I delivered." said James.

"Ugh get off my leg Kane!" exclaimed Shery. Everyone had a riot of laughter at this.

The end.

Next time: Tiger Instincts


	5. Chapter 5

POWER RANGERS

WARRIOR CLASH

By: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter Three: A Tigers Instincts

The Rangers Base

Jason was standing in the entrance to the training area watching Shane and James sparring. James had a wodden samurai sword while Shane had a wooden ninja sword.

"Ready for the bushido kid ninja boy?" Asked James with a smirk.

"Whenever you like to get beat, you know I'm ready." Replied Shane returning the smirk with one of his own. James went for Shane swiping across the side, Shane jumped back and went to hit with a slice of his own. The two rangers kept slashing at each other with the other kept dodging or blocking the attempts. This went on for a few minutes until the swords broke.

"Dude, that's the fourth time this week." said James. Just as he finished his sentence Shane tried to kick James down with a spin kick to the chest but James realized the attack and dodged at the last second.

Shane kept going for James until Jason stepped in.

"That's enough." He said firmly separating the two. Shane then stopped and bowed to his friend.

"Sorry James." Shane said as he bowed.

"That's cool, gives me more practice on making more bokutos(wodden samurai swords used for sparring.)" James said picking up the peices of his and Shanes sword.

"Alright you two have been doing well, but it's getting late you two should get home so you don't get in trouble." Jason said looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Yes Mr. Scott." The two said turning to Jason and bowing then walking out the base. As the two walked they started talking about things then James stopped and smiled.

"What, you okay bro?" Shane asked turning to his friend.

"Do you know what's happening tomorrow?" James asked still smiling.

"Ummm... Two for one drinks down at the Juice bar?" Shane asked scratching his head.

"No man, tomorrow is the Bushido demonstration down at the civics center!" He exclaimed.

"Good for you." Said Shane begining to walk again.

"You gonna come?" Asked James.

"Dude how would it look if a ninja came to a place where they were demonstrating principals of samurai?" Shane asked retorically, "Besides why are you going the stuff they show there is rookie stuff compared to the stuff you do."

"I don't go to learn," James began, "I go there to see if there's anyone good enough to challenge." James finished.

The Island

Kneeling on the ground in front of the two giant doors was the body of Trocklihide.

"Master." Trocklihide began, "Please let me still go after the rangers, I know I can avenge myself." He finished pleading and looked at the two doors.

"Trocklihide," The voice said, "You are one of my greatest generals, that is why I have not stripped you of your soul." The voice said.

"You have one last chance." The voice said. Trocklihide rose and bowed to the doors.

"I will not fail you master, and I have found out something about the rangers." Trocklihide began.

"And that is?" Asked the voice.

"Tomorrow there will be a bushido demonstration at a civics center and I have learned that the blue samurai ranger is going to attend this event. I have found the perfect monster to go after the blue ranger." Said Trocklihide stepping to the side showing a monster that was the cross between a wolf and a man. The monster had no shirt, the bottom half of a samurai robe and long samurai sword on his side.

"This is Roukumaru, he is a samurai wolf that has perfected his technique to where only few can withstand it." Trocklihide said.

"This monster looks presentable, but if he fails... this is your last chance Trocklihide. Don't fail me again." The voice said.

"I will not fail you again master, I will never fail you again." Trocklihide said leaving the doors presence.

Back in Angel Grove At the Civics center

Inside the civics center, the whole place was filled with rings, sword shops, and people teaching rookie stuff. James looked enthralled in everything he saw, he even saw a demonstration and saw the demonstrator doing something wrong and gave some advice. James then heard a sound coming from his back pack. He looked around and went to an empty place so no one could hear him.

"Toran, what are you doing in my back pack?" Asked James.

"At first I was trying to get some sleep, because Rahumat and Ushido(Kanes warrior animal) snore like two chain saws having a sword fight." Toran said poking his head out of the back pack.

"Listen Toran I let you stay in my back pack only if you promise not to let anyone see you, I don't think people will take a blue tiger lightly in a crowded area." Said James. Toran just nodded and went back into the back pack and right as he did almost instantly snoring. Outside a voice came on from the speakers.

"Okay everyone listen up." The voice began, "Today we're giving you all a little treat, today we're having a tournament! Any who wish to sign up please come over to the ring in the center of the room!" The voice announced.

James began to smile like he just learned to.

"Hey James what's going on?" Asked Toran through the back pack. Just like a flash James was first to be in the line for the tournament.

"Name?" the person at the table asked James.

"James Del Rio." James replied.

"Your match is second and your opponent will be announced when your match is up."

"Thank you." Said James walking away from the table. As he walked James bumped into a person wearing a number that showed that, that person was part of the tourney. The person turned glaring at James and said.

"Watch where you walking weakling." The person said.

"Who you calling weak?" James said glaring right back at the person. The person then put his hand on his side where a long sword was laying.

"Hey, we can't fight outside of the tournament ring." James tried to reason with the guy. The guy knew that this was correct and stood at ease.

"You're lucky that I'm a man of honor, Your defeat will be swift." The guy said walking off.

"Is it just me or do I have a feeling that guy isn't normal?" Asked James.

"I don't think he is normal James." Said Toran.

"What do you mean by that Toran?" James asked.

"I don't know but he doesn't smell human, you better call Jason and the others."

James nodded and ran out of the center looking for a place to call Jason.

"Mr. Scott you there?" James asked into his morpher.

"Yeah, I'm here what's the matter James?" Jason asked.

"I just ran into a guy and Toran doesn't think he's human, I think Trocklihide sent a monster here." James replied.

"That doesn't sound like that will turn out good, I"ll call in the others and have them go over there to check up on things." Jason said. James looked around and then noticed a fist coming at him he ducked and rolled to the side.

"You might wana put a hurry on that." James said taking off his back pack and laying it down. James looked around and saw several kninos.

"Okay, you guys really got to learn that you can't beat me." James said getting into a fighting stance. Two kninos ran at James one waving its sword at him but James dodged and leg sweeped the ground. The other tried to stab James but James dodged the stabs and kicked the knino at the head. it went on like this for a couple of minutes and then looked around. Behind him without James knowing a knino got up and was about to stab the unknowing ranger.

As the knino was about to stab it was hit by a sword to the side slicing it right through the middle. James turned and saw the person from inside he ran into.

"Hey, why did you help me?" James asked the guy.

"Do not take it far, I just want me to be the one to defeat you." The person said sheathing his sword. As the person left James turned and noticed the others running towards him.

"Wow I guess you were a real knock out with these guys." Kane said turning over a knino.

"Good thing you guys shown up, a monsters in the center and these kninos prove it, Where's Shane?" asked James looking among his friends. As he asked this he got grabbed from behind and put into a hold.

"You're supposed to know when a ninja is coming at you, what kind of samurai are you?" Shane asked jokingly. James explained to his friends after picking up his back pack and checking to see if Toran was alright, about the person inside and everything that happened leading up to them getting there.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me the person in there that wanted to slice you a new one came here and helped you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken my match is up next." Said James running back into the center.

Inside James got into the ring and looked at his opponent it wasn't the person with the sword. A few minutes later James won the match without getting hit himself. The tournament went on with James winning all his matches, the other samurai that helped James won his looking like he wasn't even trying. It went like this all the way to the finals with James and the samurai facing each other. The others went outside every once and a while to survey the area seeing if any kninos were coming. Shanes turn came to check the area. He stepped out and checked every where on the ground. Outside he noticed something shining from the roof. he looked around to see if any one was watching and jumped to the roof.

On the roof he noticed a machine that looked like a sort of generator but he didn't know what to though.

"Hey guys, something's deffinetly going on here and I don't think it's going to be a grand finale." he said into his morpher. After he contacted his friends someone grabbed shane from behind and threw him. Shane turned and saw Trocklihide there.

"Don't you get tired of getting a beating by us?" Shane asked.

"You jest for the last time ninja, striking you down will save me from being destroyed from the master." Trocklihide said with his sword drawn.

"We'll see about that." Shane said as the crystal on his wrst turned into his morpher.

"WARRIORS ARISE!" Shane exclaimed as he changed into his ranger uniform and taking out his ninja sword.

"Let us battle ninja." Trocklihide said running at Shane. Inside the finals were about to begin and James and the other samurai prepared to fight.

"Alright guys this is the person James said to look out for." Kayli said.

"But what about Shane?" Asked Shery.

"Yeah that generator he said about doesn't sound like a good way to end a final match." Kane said.

"Guys can you hear me?" Jasons voice said through the rangers morphers.

"We read you Mr. Scott." Kayli said.

"Trocklihide reared his horned head and is fighting Shane at top of the center, you guys got to clear the area before the place is overun with kninos." Jason said.

"Okay, how do we empty a place filled with people up to the whamboo?" Shery asked.

Just then an alarm went off and everyone started running out. The two turned to see Kane walking back to them whistling.

"What did you do?" The both of them asked.

"What a guy can't walk back from pulling the fire alarm to empty out a crowded civics center with out getting looked at like he did something wrong?" Kane asked with a smile.

Still in the ring James hears the alarm and begins to run out of the ring but as he was about to step out he got shocked by some sort of force feild.

"Now that nobody is here I can fight as my true form." Said the samurai as he was surrounded by a light and as the light faded Roukumaru appeared (Like that wasn't obvious.).

"You think we would see this stuff happening." Kane said scratching his head. James got back up and looked around to see if any one was still in.

"Okay, you wana fight for real I'll do the same, you guys go help Shane." James said as his crystal changed into his morpher. The others nodded and ran to get to Shane.

"You ready wolf breath?" asked James.

"WARRIORS ARISE!" James exclaimed as he changed into his uniform and taking out his sword.

Meanwhile on top of the center Shane was still fighting with Trocklihide but it seemed that Trocklihide had the upper hand in the fight.

"Okay this is really getting annoying." Shane said.

"This is your final battle ranger, prepare to be vanquished." Trocklihide said to the ranger as his sword came down at Shane, but as the sword was about to hit it got blocked by another sword.

"Huh, who dares to interfere?" Trocklihide asked angrily.

"You know the thing about being a hero is the whole nick of time thing." Kane said rubbing his helmet with his sword.

"Bah, it doesn't matter I will defeat you all!" exclaimed Trocklihide running at the rangers. Inside the center James and Roukumaru were clashing swords and dodging each attack the other made.

"You fight well for one of your age." Roukumaru said talking to James as their swords were crossed.

"The strongest sword is sometime the one of young wisdom." James replied to Roukumaru.

The fight between the two samurais went on for a couple minutes until Roukumaru sliced James on his chest. James got back up and faced Roukumaru.

"Hmm... You are strong, the ones who I fought didn't last even a second against my sword." Roukumaru said watching James rise and get into a stance. The two faced each other readying their blades. Back on the roof Trocklihide was still fighting the other rangers. The rangers were holding their own and wearing down the rhino.

"You may have been a lead in the begining Trock, but you can't beat us all." Shane said.

"I, WILLL, NOT, FAAAIILLLL!" Trocklihide yelled running at the rangers with his sword raised above his head. The others got ready for him but Shane stopped them.

"Look, I'll deal with horn-head you guys try to destroy that generator." Shane told them. The other three nodded and ran to the side as Shane started running at Trocklihide. as they passed they slashed eachother with their swords as inside the same event was happening to James and Roukumaru and a few seconds later at the same second Trocklihide and Roukumaru fell to the ground but Trocklihide still tried to get up.

Shane walked over to Trocklihide and held his sword at Trocklihides chest.

"Trocklihide, I'm giving you this one chance to leave and not suffer humiliation." Shane told the knight.

"I may retreat now ninja, but I promise you, you all will feel my wrath!" Trocklihide said dissappearing. Inside James walked over to Roukumaru who laid on the rings floor.

"You fought well young warrior, as a samurai I am honored to lose to a warrior like you." Roukumaru said.

"You are a monster why don't you try to cheap shot me?" James asked kneeling to the fallen monster.

"I may be a monster, but I am also a samurai and our discipline teaches us to fight with honor." Roukumaru replied. In the shadows where both samurais couldn't see there hid Trocklihide holding the scroll that brang monsters back from destruction.

"I may have lost the fight above but I will not disgrace the master and myself anymore." Trocklihide said.

"Scroll of darkness of the twilight hour take this soul and grant it power, release the darkness and grant this being new life to destroy those who stand in the way!" Exclaimed Trocklihide as he threw the scroll at Roukumaru. Mean while at the roof the other rangers were still trying to find out how to destroy the generator.

"I don't get it, we've been bashing on this thing every way we know how and it won't even dent." Said Kayli.

"Guys can you hear me?" Jasons voice came through the morphers once again.

"Still here Mr. Scott." Replied Shane.

"Guys that generator isn't getting destroyed it has a seal on it." Jason informed the rangers.

"What kind of seal?" Shery asked.

"I've been analyzing the generator and it's fixated on the ring and the people inside it." Jason replied.

"Wait a minute James and that wolf thing are still inside the ring." Shane said. After he said that the ground beneath them started to shake and crack. The rangers ran out of the way as the roof broke and then the head of Roukumaru popped out followed by the rest of his body.

"Well I guess that solved the generator problem." said Kane. James just made it to the roof with the others.

"Hey guys miss me?" He asked.

"Not as much as we're gonna miss the city if we don't get the zords out here and pronto, ready guys?" Shane asked.

"As we'll ever be." They replied.

"Blue Tiger Warrior Zord Power!" James said.

"Black Bull Warrior Zord Power!" Kane said.

"Yellow Lion Warrior Zord Power!" Shery said.

"Pink Eagle Warrior Zord Power!" Kayli said.

"Red Dragon Warrior Zord Power!" Shane said.

Each of their zords appeared and the rangers jumped into each of their zords.

"Ready guys, Lets bring them together." Shane said Putting his hand on the large crystal panel. The others did the same turning their zords into the parts for the Hyper Warrior Megazord. As they formed the megazord Roukumaru unsheathed his sword.

"You have gotten your second chance to fight me do not dissapoint samurai." Roukumaru said getiing into his stance.

"Okay this guy's using a sword, let's make it fair." Shane said.

"Red Dragon Ninja Sword!" James said as the sword materialized into the megazords hand.

"You wish to use a ninja sword against me, you insult me samurai, I will make you regret that." Roukumaru said rushing towards the megazord. The rangers were barely holding their own against Roukumaru.

"Okay, this is getting really annoying." Shane said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, we don't have the same type of sword he does." James replied.

"Well we better get one soon because the megazord is reaching critical mass." Kaily told everyone.

_C'mon we could really use a samurai sword right about now! _James thought. As he finished his thought the Red Dragon Sword beagn to glow blue and change. James looked and saw the sword change into the same as his.

"I'm begining to like this now." James said.

"Blue Tiger Samurai Katana!" James exclaimed.

"So you finally decide to fight like a true samurai, eh blue ranger?" Roukumaru asked running at the megazord preparing to slash at it. As the blade was coming down it stopped as it got blocked by the newly aquired sword.

"You fought well Roukumaru, but now you must be destroyed in the name of all that honors bushido, BUKA-RYUKA!" James exclamed as the megazord kicked roukumaru back and the blade began to glow blue. Roukumaru got back up and ran at the megazord but as it closed in the megazord slashed at the samurai wolf and fell to the ground as the megazord turned as the monster exploded.

Later at the Civics center

"I see everything turned out okay." Shery said as her and the others were walking to the now refilled center.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" James asked while him and his friends walked around.

"Remind me again how you guys got me to stay?" Shane asked, "Imean I'm a ninja not a samurai." As Shane finished Kane pointed over to a place in the center that showed a bunch of girls.

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go talk to female samurais." Shane said speeding off as the others began to laugh.

The End.

Next Chapter: All's Fair at The Medieval Fair.

Hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter and I hope you guys review. Hope to hear from ya soo, Ninja, Out!


	6. Chapter 6

POWER RANGERS

WARRIOR CLASH

BY: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter Three: Alls Fair at The Medieval Fair

Somewhere in what looks like a dungeon

In the dungeon laid the of a beaten Trocklihide. Trocklihide rose from the ground o to his knees his armor badly broken and his sword destroyed beyond normal repair.

"MASTER!" Cried the disgraced rhino knight.

"Master, please forgive me one final chance!" The knight pleaded. As he pleaded the dungeon doors opened and stood a body before the fallen knight.

"Do you want to redeem yourself for the honor of the master, knight?" asked the body.

"Who are you where did you come from?" Asked Trocklihide confused.

"Answer my question knight, do you wish to redeem yourself?" The body asked again.

"I will do anything to prove myself to the master." Trocklihide replied.

"That's what was needed to be said, take this." The body said tossing a sword to Trocklihide. The sword was in the same style of his original but its steel was black and its hilt had ancient inscriptions on it. Trocklihide lifted the sword and looked at it with a tone of shock in his voice.

"How did you acquire such a sword?" Trocklihide asked looking over the sword and noticing the symbol for shinobi. Trocklihide looked up but the only thing was the left open doors. The person who opened the doors was gone like he wasn't even there.

"I will not fail the master, but either way this is my final chance." Trocklihide said to himself as he left the dungeon and disappearing.

Svipinja was deep in a meditative state but for some reason he quickly opened his eyes.

"Did you deliver the sword?" Svipinja asked.

"As you requested my lord." Said the same voice that released Trocklihide.

"Good." Svipinja replied reclosing his eyes returning to his meditation.

The Juice Bar

Three of the five rangers such as Shane, James, and Kayli sat a table. It has been a few days after the attack at the civics center and each of them decided to take a break.

"Hey guys." Said Kane walking up to the three with a flier in his hands.

"What'cha got there Kane?" Asked Kayli.

"It's a flier for a Renaissance fair that's coming in tommorow, and I thought it might be fun to got to." Kane told the three.

"I don't know dude," Began Shane, "I mean you're the medieval master knight while the three of us are warriors of forigen disciplines. I mean we might cause a disturbance in the whole timeline theme."

"In other words we don't have anything that could relate to the set timeline to wear." Kayli said.

"Please can you guys come, please, please, please." Pleaded the ranger to his friends. after a few minutes of Kane pleading the three broke down.

"Fine, fine we'll come, but you have to allow me to wear something that let's me keep my ninja image." Shane said crossing his arms.

"What the image of running away scared when you're out matched." Said James with a smirk.

"I HEARED THAT!" Exclaimed Shane tackling the samurai.

"Not all ninja did that I'm proof of one of many." Shane said as he and James struggled on the ground. As they were wrestling on the ground they were then drenched with cold water. The two seperated and looked up to find Shery with an empty pitcher.

"That should cool you two off." said Shery.

"Hey Sher." Said Kane.

"Check this out." Kane said handing her the flier. Shery read the flier.

"Sounds cool, you all going?" Shery asked putting the flier back on the table.

"Yeah, you should come to I mean the stuff you do is same to the medieval times." Kane said.

"Sure I don't see why not, sure." Shery said.

"Cool I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at the park." Kane said getting up. The others nodded and left the juice bar.

Back at the Island

Svipinja walked to the giant doors and kneeled in front of them.

"Master I have news." Svipinja said.

"Speak my ninja." The voice behind the doors said.

"Trocklihide has escaped from the dungeon and has acquiered a new sword, which he plans to destroy the power rangers himself." Informed the ninja viper.

"Hmm... I see." The voice said.

"Do you wish for me to send a monster to destroy him with extreme prejudice?" asked Svipinja.

"No, instead I want you to keep watch on him and if he needs it use the scroll." The voice told the ninja.

"Yes my lord, your will be done." Svipinja said disappearing.

The Next Day at Angel Grove Park

It was the next day at Angel Grove Park, and the whole park was decorated with items and stands that revolved around the medieval period. Tons of people were there taking in the fair especially an excited boy dressed in black knights armor followed by three other people.

"C'mon guys." Kane told the others as he motioned them to move faster.

"We're coming, we're coming don't get your mail in a bunch." Said James who was wearing squiers clothes that had blue on it but he hid a wakizashi at his side.

"Hey do you guys know where they put the medieval food cart?" Asked Kayli who was wearing what looked like the steriotypical pink princess dress.

"I think we passed it when we got away from the guy who was wearing a wizards uniform claiming he could read our futures." Answered Shery who was wearing an archers uniform.

"Hey you guys know where Shane went?" Asked Kayli looking around.

"He said that he went to inspire people to the way of the shadows, the last I saw he was getting kicked in the shin by several little kids." Replied Kane

At the other side Shane was standing with a girl. He wearing black chain mail, a red Bandana, black metal leg armor, his tabi(split toe) boots a sword on his back, and a mask covering his mouth.

"Now I don't really know, but I say you have the perfect form for a kunoichi(female ninja), and all I'm saying is that I'm willing to train you if you don't mind." Shane said to the girl in his best smooth voice he could give. The girl gave Shane a smile but then felt a hand on his shoulder squeezing harder.

"You have a boyfriend and he wants to beat me like I just stole something huh?" Shane asked looking like the pain wasn't really affecting him. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"No I don't have a boyfriend but there's a girl right behind you and looking like she just watched you destroy everything she owned." The girl replied.

"Oh no." Shane said as his eyes shrunk and turned his head to find Kayli with a death stare in her eyes as he looked at her.

"Okay I have no idea why you're mad but if this about me beating that wizard guy it was completely out of self defense." Shane said bowing his head trying to avoid her glare.

"Self defense!" Exclaimed James in an amused voice,

"You beat the guy as soon as he said ninjas were over rated. Heck you beat him with a friggin three section chain link staff that you hid in your mail!"

"Hey it was self defense, defense of my ninja honor... and the fact that it was funny as all get out." Shane said with a smirk under his mask as he hid the last words under his breath.

Just then an announcement was begining.

"Hear ye, Hear ye, all knights who wish to prove themselves come to the middle of the fair as we are about to begin the battle of the knights kingdom." The announcer informed. As the announcement was given the four others turned to see Kane shaking with anticipation.

"Okay five bucks he starts running and leaves twenty bystanders with bruises." Shane whispered to James.

"Twenty? Bet ya he goes all the way to fourty." James said.

"Ready, set... and hes off!" Shane exclaimed as Kane started rushing through everyone that he passed leaving a little destruction.

"You got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Shane handing James five dollars.

"And that's why when you take a knight to a medieval fair always bet a high number." James said smirking. At the ring a crowd the size of a small army showed up at the middle all the other knights competeing looked like they were wearing all the same knights armor.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like I should be seeing something coming from a mile away." Kane said aloud to himself.

A man stepped on a pedistal in the middle of the ring wearing armor with weird inscriptions on it.

"Welcome one and all." The man said in a gruff tone that didn't sound like the one that gave the announcement.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out here to witness something that was waiting to be seen for a long time." The man began putting a hand on the hilt of the sword he had.

"YOUR DESTRUCTION, KNINOS, ATTACK!" The man exclaimed transforming to reveal that it was actually Trocklihide bringing his new sword out and laughing wildly. Everyone in the stands started screaming and running away from the fair as the knights all wearing the same armor transformed and revealing them as kninos. The kninos then started to rampage around the fair.

"Oh, this deffinetly should have been easy to figure out, man I really need to take closer looks nowadays." Kane said rubbing the back of his head. Shane, James, Kayli, and Shery ran over to Kane but as soon as they got near to him they were then shocked and sent flying back.

"Well,I bet that was a shocking experience huh guys?" Asked Kane.

"Listen seeing as we can't go help Kane, we are going to go and try to round up the kninos while Kane takes care of big gray and wanting to kill us." Shane said.

"But first," Shane said looking to see if anyone was around.

"Let's do this with a little style." Shane finished as his crystal changed into his morpher.

"Ready?" he asked the others.

"Ready." they all replied.

"WARRIORS ARISE!" they all exclaimed as they changed into their uniforms.

"Fast and ferocious like the tiger, Samurai Warrior Ranger Blue, The Blue Tiger!" James said.

"Strong and powerful like the bull, Knight Warrior Ranger Black, The Black Bull!" Kane said.

"Masterful and grand like the tiger, Archer Warrior Ranger Yellow, The Yellow Lion!" Shery said.

"Graceful and fierce like the Eagle, Laman Warrior Ranger Pink, The Pink Eagle!" Kayli said.

"Powerful and supreme like the Dragon, Ninja Warrior Ranger Red, The Red Dragon!" Shane said.

"Alright rangers let's move out." Shane told the others as they all filed out to stop the kninos. Kayli saw kninos attacking a group of people. She ran and jump kicked the kninos.

"You all run and get to safety, now." Kayli told the people as they ran away. A knino went to punch Kayli, she just bent backwards and dodged the punch, as she did she did a leg sweep knocking the knino down. She then struck the knino with a downward kick to the kninos chest. A group tried to bombard Kayli but she jumped up and did an arieal spin kick striking the kninos down.

James had his sword out as a group of kninos surounded him with each of their swords out. One went to strike James. James blocked the balde coming at him and struck the knino with a blow to the middle of the chest. Two others went at the same time James looked at each of his sides and saw the kninos coming at him. James took his stance waiting for the kninos and as they went to strike he then flipped backward and let the kninos strike themselves. Shery was doing long ranged assults on the kninos, A knino then tried to come up from behind Shery but as its blade came down Shery disappeared and was replaced with a log with a version of her uniform on it. The knino was confused and looked to find the ranger.

"Hey horn head!" A voice said. The kninos turned to see Shery and Shane and Shery fired an arrow at the knino it then fell to the ground.

"And you said the empty cicada manuver wasn't going to work." Shane said to Shery.

Kane was still stuck inside the ring with Trocklihide.

"Prepare for your final hour ranger." Trocklihide said readying his sword.

"You know that's a really good sword you got there where'd you get it?" Kane asked. Trocklihide then rushed at Kane slashing with his sword.

"You know you could just say you don't want to tell me, sheesh touchy." Kane said dodging the blows the best he could but he felt some weird energy coming from the sword. Kane called Jason on his morpher.

"Mr. Scott, it's me Kane." Kane said.

"I'm here Kane what's the matter?" Jason asked the black ranger.

"Trocklihide's back and he's got a new blade, there's something about it though. Think you can run a scan on it?" Kane asked trying to dodge and talk at the same time.

"I'll try, it might take a minute though, think you could hold on 'til then." Jason asked.

"I don't know but I'll try." Kane replied. Trocklihide then grabbed Kane and threw him to the invisible force feild shocking him.

"You are pathetic ranger you do not stand a chance against me and my new blade." Trocklihide said triumphantly.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch rhino butt." Kane said getting up and taking out his sword as trocklihide went to attack him again. Trocklihide and Kane started clashing swords countering and evading each others attacks. As the strikes from Trocklihide startred to become more fierce Jason then started talking through Kanes morpher.

"Kane, I did that scan on Trocklihides sword and there's something you should know." Jason told him.

"And that is?" Kane asked.

"That blade is composed of materials that are completely unknown. The only thing that I can really understand is that the energy coming the blade are deffinetly the same energy that comes from your guys' crystals." Jason replied.

"And that means... what exactly?" Kane asked sort of confused.

"It means that there might be away to defeat Trocklihide but your gonna have to use Ushido to do it." Jason told him.

"Okay, but how do I get him over here?" Kane asked. Just then two horns popped out of Kanes morpher, then Ushido came out fully and stood in front of Kane.

"Hi." Ushido said to Kane.

"Hey Ushido." Kane replied to Ushido.

"What now Mr. Scott?" Kane asked.

"On your morpher there should be a switch on it right above the image of your animal, do you see it?" Jason told him.

"Yeah." Kane replied

"Press it." Jason told Kane.

"Here goes nothing." Kane said aloud to himself.

Kane pressed the switch, as he did Ushido began to glow and get bigger. As Ushido grew he also got armor around its body and head. As the glow faded and he stopped growing Ushido had black armor peices on his body and a black helmet covering all but his eyes and the lower part of his mouth.

"Kane say hello to Ushido jouster mode." Jason told him.

"Sweet." Kane said jumping on Ushido.

"What's it feel like Ushido?" Kane asked the armored bull.

"Meh." The bull replied.

"Your little pet won't help you ranger." Trocklihide said running to Kane and Ushido.

"Oh no then let's see about that." Kane said putting his heels to Ushido making him move to Trocklihide. Trocklihide ha his sword out ready to hit Kane as Kane did the same for him. The two ran right by each other as they slashed at each other Ushido also struck Trocklihide in the back with his hooves as Trocklihide was struck Kane jumped off Ushido and slashed Trocklihide causing the knight to fall down and destruct.

"I guess you just hit rock bottom." Kane remarked at the fallen and blown up knight.

Away from the ring hiding in the shadows Svipinja stood watching the battle with Kane and Trocklihide.

"I should have known this would happen." He said.

"Don't take this as a sign that I want to help your pathetic self Trocklihide, I'm only doing this for the master." Svipinja said taking out the scroll.

"Scroll of darkness of the twilight hour take this soul and grant it power, Release the darkness and grant this being new life and to destroy those who stand in the way!" Exclaimed Svipinja who threw the scroll through the force feild. As the scroll went through the body peices of Trocklihide began to reform and grow to the size of the last monster that the scroll brought to life, but as he grew Trocklihides armor began to change and his helmet broke off. When he stopped growing Trocklihide had changed completely his armor had changed. The color changed to jet black, it had more inscriptions. Trocklihides helmet broke off revealing a giant version of a rihnos head with a broken horn that looked like it was broken off.

As they all saw this the other rangers ran back to Kane as he was still on Ushido jouster mode.

"Hey guys like my new ride?" Kane asked the others.

"Not as much as I'm gonna like the zord mode c'mon." Shane told him.

"Blue Tiger Warrior Zord Power!" James said.

"Black Bull Warrior Zord Power!" Kane said.

"Yellow Lion Warrior Zord Power!" Shery said.

"Pink Eagle Warrior Zord Power!" Kayli said.

"Red Dragon Warrior Zord Power!" Shane said. As they all called their zords they got ready to jump in to them. When they arrived they all jumped into them.

"Alright guys ready for some fun?" Shane asked getting his hand ready to be put on the crystal panel.

"As we'll ever be." James replied.

"Right let's bring'em together." Shane said.

"HYPER WARRIOR MEGAZORD!" They all exclaimed and the zords came together to form the megazord.

Trocklihide looked at his opponent.

"This is your final battle rangers, I will destroy you and restore my name to the master!" Trocklihide said running at the megazord. Before the rangers could react Trocklihide slashed at the megazord.

"Okay this deffinetly isn't going well, can we get a status report or something?" Shane asked.

"It looks like Trocklihides sword was able to take out the energy for us to use our usual weapons, he's to close to use the Lions bow, and since we don't have the energy we cant use the red dragon sword or the blue tiger sword." Shery replied.

"Okay tell me we have good news here some where." Shane said.

"I do," Kane began, "I just saved abunch of money on my car-----" Kane was about to finish but was struck in the back of the head by James.

"C'mon this is serious we need a way to beat this guy." James said.

"Try as much as you want rangers you will not defeat me!" Trocklihide said delivering another blow to the rangers' megazord.

_C'mon I know there's away to beat him, there's got to be a weapon we can use._ Kane thought (surprising that it was coming form him huh?).

As kane finished his thought his morpher began to glow and something began forming in the megazords hand.

"What the?" Kane said surprised.

"You want weapon I deliver." Ushido said in the zord.

"Sweet, Black Bull Excalibur!" Kane said as the sword finished forming in the megazords hand. The sword had a bulls head on the hilt.

"Bah, your new sword won't be enough to stop me rangers." Trocklihide said running at megazord.

"Guess now would be a time to find out wouldn't it?" Kane asked retorically as the megazord started running at the coming Trocklihide. As the two closed in each of their swords slashed at each other and they then paused after a few seconds Trocklihide fell to his knees. The megazord turned around and faced Trocklihide.

"Trocklihide you kept saying that this was our final battle and you were right this our final battle, with you now prepare to meet your end." Kane said.

"Bulls Head Slash!" Kane said as the megazord slashed at Trocklihide. As the blade hit Trocklihide the rhino fell back and exploded.

Svipinja watched the battle and saw as Trocklihide fell and exploded.

"I saw this coming the master will not be pleased with this but it leaves for more assertive measures to be made." Svipinja said walking into a portal that has opened up. After their battle the rangers decided to go back to the fair to hang out the rest of the day.

"Okay I don't know about you guys but I wana know when I can get a battle mode for Toran." James said as they walked.

"I don't know but I do want to know something, where's Shane?" Asked Shery.

"I think he's still trying to recruit some people whoi are willing to be ninjas, in other words, he's looking for numbers." James replied. Shane was at the same bar as the first time but he was talking to a different using the same pick up line as the first girl.

"Now if your wiling to become a kunoichi, I'm sure we could work something out." Shane said, but once again a hand grabbed Shanes shoulder and started to squeeze. Shane got a terrified look on his eye and told the girl,

"Please tell me you have a boyfriend who wants to beat me up for talking to you." Shane said with his voice shaking a little. The girl shook her head and smiked.

Shane relunctantly turned his head and saw Kayli standing there once again with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Oh please tell me this about me beating that wizard guy again even though he was making fun of your out fit?" Shane asked pleadingly to Kayli.

"Really?" She asked seeming to calm down a little.

"No, I just beat him for the joy of it, but hold on to that feeling as I... RUN AWAY!" Shane exclaimed running out of the place he was in running by the others and said to James,

"If she kills me I'm so going to haunt you." Shane said running as he saw Kayli coming right behind him. The others then started having a fit of laughter as this was happening.

The End, hope y'all liked it.

Next Time: A pictures worth a thousand battles.


	7. Chapter 7

POWER RANGERS

WARRIOR CLASH

By: Ninja of The Warrior Star

Chapter Seven: A Pictures Worth a Thousand Battles

The Island in front of the Giant Doors

In front of the giant doors stood four of the five generals, minus Trocklihide. The generals were knelt before the doors.

"The failiure of Trocklihide to destroy the power rangers has disgraced us all, I'm here to choose the next general to destroy the power rangers." The voice said.

"Master please choose me." Said the spider in a kung fu gi whose name was Arachonas,

"I have defeated countless warriors in your name master. I could easily take five children." Arachonas said rising and trying to establish her authority.

"You take your enemy to lightly Arachonas." Said the archer dragoness whose name was Tatsukana.

"Master the general you need is the one who delivered you thousands of souls in just one day, master please choose me." Tatsukana said standing up.

"Master while these fools waste their time saying their past exploits, while my blade is ever ready and as I have already formulated a plan to destroy these kids." said the lizard in a samurai gi his name was Tokagero.

"You all make good reasons but what about you Svipinja, I have not heard a single word of why you should be the next to attack the rangers." The voice said. The viper ninja simply looked up at the doors and then went back to look to the ground.

"I will make my case when I see it fit my lord, I have a plan that takes time and careful planning master. I will unveil it until the time is right now master please excuse me." Svipinja said leaving the room with only the remaining three to sit in front of the door.

"Master, unlike that unworthy ninja you keep, my plan is about to be shown to you as soon as possible." Tokagero said risng resting his hand on his swords hilt.

"Fine Tokagero, you will be the one to destroy these rangers. I hope to see worthy results." the voice said.

"You bless me master, I thank you." Tokagero said bowing to the doors and leaving the room with Arachonas and Tatsukana behind him. While in another room Svipinja was in a meditative position.

"Master, why didn't you tell the master about your plan?" asked a voice but no one was anywhere to be seen.

"I told you, I will tell him as soon as I see fit, and it would be best if you do not question me. Is that understood?" Svipinja asked the voice.

"Yes master, forgive my ignorance." said the voice.

"You are young, you will make mistakes. now leave me." Svipinja said going back into his meditation.

Angel Grove The Rangers' Base

Everyone was at their respective places in the base. Shery was at her table studying her books and having Kiono claw at her table. Kane was at his workshop part of the base working on bike parts. James was at his computers looking like he was scanning the area of Angel Grove for any abnormalities. Shane was sparring with Jason training for when a battle comes around.

"Hey guys." said Kayli just entering the base.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Hey guys check this out." Kayli said calling everyone over. Everyone did go over to her and saw her holding a camera and a flier about a competition about a photography contest.

"What's this about Kayli?" asked James taking the flier in his hands.

"It's a competition saying that they're trying to get a picture of the power rangers, and the winners get a grand prize of five-hundred dollars for each person that get the picture." Kayli replied.

"How come this sounds like something we're gonna regret later?" Shane asked.

"I signed us all up as a team." Kayli told them.

"That's probably it." Kane said with a smirk elbowing plafuly to the now regreting red ranger.

"Aww, c'mon guys please?" Asked Kayli in a pleading tone to the others.

"Kayli we're the power rangers, you're basically asking us to cheat." James said.

"Please guys, c'mon it's five-hundred dollars each." Kayli said with her pleading tone increasing.

"I know we're all going to regret this. I just know it." said Shane hanging his head.

"YAY!" Kayli exclaimed. Just then the alarm went off and the rangers went to the monitor to see what was going on.

"We've got monsters attacking someone at Angel Grove beach." Jason told them.

"Trocklihide back?" James asked looking at the monitor.

"No these guys are new players and I'm thinking they won't be any pushovers." Jason replied.

"You guys get going, and make sure these guys don't harm anyone." Jason told them.

"Right." Shane replied as they ran out the base.

The five reached the beach and saw someone getting attacked by what looked like lizards having green scaley bodies in samurai gis(Read chapter one).

"Oh, yeah looks like ninja got lost on the way, huh Shane?" James asked Shane with a smirk.

"What ever it'll be a ninja to put these suckers down, c'mon guys let's move." Shane said running to the group of Kalizards. Kane went for a group of Kalizards and kicked two to the side. Two tried to slice at him but he ducked back and as he went to the ground he sweeped the ground with his legs knocking the two down. Kayli set down her camera on a rock and attacked three Kalizards by doing an arieal kick knocking one down and then kicking one in the leg and forcing it to go on one knee. she then kicked the monster in its chest knocking it to the grond. Kayli then turned to the last one and that one tried to slice her, she bended back and dodged the blade as she came back up she punched the monster in the chest and flipped kicked it in the face as it flew back.

Shery was fighting a few Kalizards some were going to stab her she hit the ground avoiding the swords and then tripped the samurais making them fall to the ground. She then went on to strike each Kalizard in their faces with a barage of kicks to each of their faces. James was dodging the strikes with not alot of ease.

"These guys are pretty good. Even for a bunch of lizards." He said grabbing a blade from out of the hand of a Kalizard. He was parrying all the strikes the Kalizards were trying to make and made a few good counters. Two tried to attack James at two different sides and slice him. James saw the attack coming and as soon as the blades came at him he dove for the ground and as he did the monsters' blades hit each Kalizard. Shane was standing in front of the person that was being attacked.

"You might wana get going, this could get a little ugly." Shane said, the person nodded and started to run off.

"C'mon you sorry excuses for samurai wanabes." Shane told the Kalizards as they came at him Shane was redirecting each attempt the samurai lizards tried to slice Shane. Shane kept dodging the attacks and making the samurais swords hit the other Kalizards. After a minute a the Kalizards disappeared as they were all defeated.

The five gathered and began to talk.

"That was odd, an attack and no monster trying to kill us and make us look like something it spat out." Said James looking around.

"Yeah that's true, but can we at least pretend and think it's cool that we get off easy?" asked Shery.

"You can pretend, but we still need to take that picture c'mon." Kayli said. As they reached the rock where Kayli left her camera it was no where to be found.

"What the?" Kayli exclaimed shocked about her camera missing.

"Looks like it's missing Kayli." Kane said.

"Ya think?" Asked a sarcastic and angry Kayli.

"Who cares about the camera, we need to get back to the base and find out who those guys were." Shane told them. The others agreed evena relunctant Kayli and started back to the base. While when they left the same person that was being attacked by the Kalizards held Kaylis camera.

"You have done well my servant." said a voice behind the person. The person turned to look and saw Tokagero. The person knelt before Tokagero and transformed into a Kalizard and held the camera in front of Tokagero.

"You have brought me some thing I may be able to use, good work my servant." Tokagero told the samurai as he took the camera out of its hand and layed it on the ground. Tokagero kneeled before the camera and closed his eyes, an energy began to surround the camera as it began to grow larger and bodie parts. As it finished growing the camerra had grown to the size of an upright rhino and its head had a robotic sensor where the the eyes were what looked like tiny slits and a red light kept going from one side to the next in them.

"I am Flash Out, the most fearful camera you will ever find and I will destroy anything in my way with my deadly flash which will turn anything it flashes on into a picture!" Yelled the monster jabbing the air.

"Yes master will be pleased very much." Tokagero said putting his hand on the over zealous monster.

"Listen to me my enthusiastic monstroscity I want you to take some Kalizards into a crowded area and make those pathetic rangers feel the wrath of the master." Tokagero said. The mechanical menace nodded and started off down towards the city.

Back at the rangers base everyone was at the monitor looking to see if they could find anything on the things that attacked them a while back.

"You got anything on those weird samurai lizards James?" Shane asked walking over to the monitor in front of James.

"Nothing yet." James replied.

"Well keep looking." Shane told him. Shane walked over to Jason as he was explaining what the Kalizards were to the other rangers.

"Those things out there were called Kalizards. They're the soilders for a general named Tokagero. He's one of the generals and personal yojimbo(samiurai body gaurd) to the monster that's their master." Jason informed them.

"So after we destroyed Trocklihide this samurai reject comes and tries to pick up where rhino butt left off?" Shane asked.

"Most likely." Jason replied. The alarm then went off and everyone ran to the monitor.

"We've got something guys!" Said James as everyone reached the monitor.

"We've got Kalizards attacking people at a plaza with some monster leading them, the monster looks like some messed up camera." James informed.

"That's my camera!" Kayli exclaimed.

"Looks like it decided to take a... Dang I'm out of useless jokes." Kane said disappointedly.

"That's a first but we'll deal with that later c'mon guys." Shane said as he and the others went to the main floor.

"Ready?" He asked.  
"Ready." They all replied.

"WARRIORS ARISE!" They all said in unision.

"Fast and ferocious like the tiger, Samurai Warrior Ranger Blue, The Blue Tiger!" James said.

"Strong and powerful like the bull, Kight Warrior Ranger Black, The Black Bull!" Kane said.

"Masterful and Grand like the lion, Archer Warrior Ranger Yellow, The Yellow Lion!" Shery said.

"Graceful and fierce like the eagle, Laman Warrior Ranger Pink, The Pink Eagle!" Kayli said.

"Powerful and supreme like the dragon, Ninja Warrior Ranger Red, The Red Dragon!" Shane said.

At The Plaza

"Leave nothing standing it is the will of the master!" Exclaimed Flash Out. The whole area was completely in disaray.

"Yes master will be pleased." Flash Out said pleasingly.

"Hope you don't mind if we cut in flash head" Said a voice behind the monster. Flash Out turned to find who said that only to get hit with an arrow to his chest. As the arrow connected Flash out went flying and hit the ground.

"Uuuggghh, how dare you!" Exclaimed Flash Out as he got up from the ground.

"You think you could leave me and I wouldn't come back to get you?" Asked Kayli.

"Yeah you could've at least left a note saying that you were leaving to join the evil." Kane said smirking behind his helmet.

"I'm back." Kane said hapily.

"What ever you guys won't beat me after this." Flash Out said as he pressed a button and a giant flash happened blinding the rangers.

"Hahaha! Nice job trying to find me power punks." The monster scoffed at the rangers but as he did that he was then struck with two sword stikes to his chest.

He looked to see who did this he saw James and Shane standing with their swords out.

"How can you guys see me, you are supposed to be blind?" Exclaimed Flash Out.

"Samurais are trained to fight even when faced with the disability of blindness." James replied.

"Ninja are trained to use every sense they have to attack their enemy, one missing sense doesn't handicap us in any way." Shane said.

"Oh yeah, well have a good time fighting what you can't catch!" Said Flash Out running as fast as a flash of lightning.

The rangers blindness disappeared and ran as fast as they could to get Flash Out.

"Great this guy's faster than a cheetah." Shery said.

"Mr. Scott you got anything that could help us out here?" James said into his morpher.

"Glad you asked, I just sent out something me and Kane's been working on." Jason replied. Just then the rangers heard five engines reving coming at the five. The rangers turned to see five motor cycles coming at them.

"Woah." They all siad in unision.

"They're called the Warri-Cycles, these have the speed to keep up with the fastest monster you'll fight." Jason told them.

"Okay, I'm really loving being a ranger now." James said.

"C'mon guys we got a camera to catch up with." Shane said getting on his dragon style warri-cycle. They all got on they're cycles and started after Flash Out. Flash Out was running through the city, He finished when he reached an empty lot.

"Those little punks won't be able to reach me now!" Flash Out said triumphantly. Just then Flash Out was stuck in the back by five different lasers.

"Seriously, this is the third time, What the heck is going on here?" Flash Out Yelled angrily. Flash Out turned to see the rangers in their cycles. The rangers stopped and got of their respective cycles.

The rangers took out each of their weapons. Kayli stood foward and held her daggers ready for an attack.

"Alright Flash Out it's time to turn back and become my camera again." She said running at the monster.

"Oh yeah, then how about now?" Flash Out said pressing another button creating another flash but a picture came out of a slot this time and the picture was of the pink ranger. As the picture hit the ground it got surrounded by a weird energy feild and the picture came to life and faced Kayli.

"Okay this is weird." Kayli said. Flash Out continued to make more pictuer counter parts of the rangers and each of the rangers' counter parts stood before the real ones.

"Hey I got a question, if he's me then who am I?" Kane asked scratching his head.

"Don't make me get the muzzle again!" James yelled at Kane.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired of looking in a living mirror let's go!" Shane exclaimed running at his counter part with his sword out as the fake did the same.

Shane and the fake kept clashing swords and connecting blows one after another. Each of the rangers battles were pretty much going the same way except Kanes, both wer just looking at each other.

"Wait," Kane said,

"How do we know who wins a staring contest if we can't see each others eyes?" He asked his counter part. The counter part just shrugged and took its sword out and ran at the black ranger. Every ranger was not doing so well against their counter parts and the counter parts weren't doing so hot either. Each of the came together in a huddle to try to come up with a plan.

"Alright I'm open to suggestions at any time now." Shane said.

"I don't know what to do these guys know every move we can do and easily block or counter it." Said Kayli.

"I know, but I think mine cheated durring that staring contest." Kane said.

"Well, I'm running out of ideas right about now, the last thing I got is cliche but only thing I can think of." Shane said.

"Well what is it?" James asked. After they all finished talking they each got in front of a fake ranger. Kane in front of the fake pink, Shery in front of the fake black, Kayli in front of the fake yellow, James in front of the fake red, and Shane in front of the fake blue.

The fake rangers were confused at first but didn't care as they attacked the rangers in front of them. The fake pink rushed Kane with her daggers out, Kane was easily dodging the daggers and connecting with several hits to the fake rangers sternem. Shery was doing well against the fake black ranger dodging and connecting with her arrows. Kayli was also connecting some very good hits against the fake yellow ranger and causing the fake raner to double over. James and the fake red were even though against each other. The same for Shane and the fake blue. The two rangers were backing up from their opponents and that they even backed into each other. The two faced each other and saw that the fakes were closing in. The two nodded to each other and as the fake rangers were about to strike James ducked and Shane jumped causing the fake rangers to miss each the real ones and strike each other.

As the rangers defeated they're copies they then turned their attention to Flash Out who seemed no where to be found.

"Great." Said James looking around.

"We lost the camera again!" He said aggitated. While out side of the lot Flash Out was hiding behind a tree.

"You call yourslef worthy to serve the master!" Flash Out cowered as he heard the angry and deep voice. Flash Out turned and hit his knees to the ground pleading for forgiveness.

"Bah, You will only prove yourself as soon as I see the rangers heads on a platter, but seeing as I'm already here, I will give you a little hand." Tokagero then took out his sword and in a flash Flash Out hit the ground and exploded. Tokagero then resheathed his sword and took out a scroll from his pocket.

"Scroll of darkness of the twilight hour take this soul and grant it power, release the darkness and grant this being new life to destroy those who stand in the way!" Tokagero said placing the sroll near the remains of the fallen monster.

Flash Outs body began to reform and grow large until it reached ten stories high. The rangers saw the monster reach his gargantuan height and looked at each other.

"Well doesn't look like we have to search for him any more." Said Kane.

"Alright guys we're gonna need the zords c'mon." Shane said.

"Blue Tiger Warrior Zord Power!" Said James.

"Black Bull Warrior Zord Power!" Kane said.

"Yellow Lion Warrior Zord Power!" Shery said.

"Pink Eagle Warrior Zord Power!" Kayli said.

"Red Dragon Warrior Zord Power!" Shane said. As the rangers called their zords the zords each appeared and the rangers jumped into them.

"Alright guys, activate the crystal panel so we can form the Hyper Warrior Megazord." Shane told them.

"Right." They all replied. They each put their hand on the crystal panels in thier zord and as they did that they began to form the Megazord.

As they finished forming the megazord Flash out was already attacking them. Flash Out made several connections to the megazord causing a deal of damage with each hit. Flash Out was moving fast so they couldn't hit him with any of the swords, and was moving faster so he could dodge the arrows.

"We're losing power and he keeps dodging each weapon." Shery told the other rangers.

"Well, I'm out of ideas unless by some miracle that a new weapon appears right in the mega zords hands." Shane told the others, just then Kayli's crystal began to glow and in the mega zords hands came two daggers.

"Well I'm out of ideas unless I get a million dollars landing on me right now." Kane said. The megazord grasped the daggers and got into a ready stance.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked James.

"For the right moment." Replied Kayli. The megazord stood in that stance for a few seconds then from out of nowhere the megazord threw one dagger at something then it stopped in mid air followed by a,

"OOOWWWIIEE!" Yelled Flash Out.

The monster stopped dead in its tracks grasping the dagger stuck in its arm. The monster turned and saw the megazord tossing up the dagger and catching it and repeating the motion.

"No please don't destroy me." Pleaded Flash Out,

"I really am sorry for the trouble I've caused." It said. The megazord stopped tossing up the dagger and looked straight at the monster.

"That might work on a sob story lover but not on the power ranger Flash Out." Kayli told the monster. As she finished her sentence the megazord got into a throwing stance and threw the remaining dagger at Flash Out. The dagger flew and struck Flash Out dead in the chest of the monster causing it to fall back and explode.

Back at the Island

"Master Please forgive me!" Pleaded Tokagero as he bowed in front of the doors in a desperate ton to his master.

"Tokagero, you have disgraced me but you are my personal body gaurd and you are more compitent then Trocklihide was, so I will forgive you now but I hope to see some success soon." The voice told the samurai.

"Yes master I thank you for your amnesty." Tokagero said leaving the room. As Tokagero walked he stopped and turned.

"Who is there?" Tokagero asked.

"I know of a place where you can find something to help you get in good graces with the master Tokagero." Said a different voice and from out of no where flew of map.

"Where'd you get this?" Asked Tokagero. But there was no reply. Tokagero rolled up the map and put in one of his pockets.

The Juice Bar

Kayli sat at a table sulking then her friends came over.

"Hey Kail, why so glum chum?" James asked his upset friend.

"Nothing, I just really wanted to be able to send in that picture of us." She replied.

"Well I think it was a good thing you didn't do it though." Shery told her.

"And why's that?" Kayli asked. Three of the four then turned to Shane and he then took out photos' of them in their uniforms.

"How'd you get these?" Kayli asked excitedly.

"Well when we defeated the evil versions of ourselves they turned back into pictures." Shane replied.

"These are copies, the real ones we sent in your name... Along with pictures of James in his gymnastics out fit." Kane said.

"What!" James exclaimed angrily chasing the black ranger. As they did this the other rangers were laughing like they were getting tickled.

The end.

Well, that's my seventh chapter I hope you all liked it, sorry if it ain't as good as any of the earlier chaps.

Next time: A warriors Turn part one.


End file.
